Beauty and the Beast: AVP Style
by xxKhaleesixx
Summary: Scar has disrespected a female Yautja and is forced to live among the humans, unless he can fall in love with one. Follows the plot of the movie but it isn't scene by scene. Read to see for yourself to see before you judge. Warning- Lots of my crazy humor in this. COMPLETE- Working on editing-
1. Prologue

**If you hadn't realized from the story title, yes this is Beauty and the Beast: AVP Style! WHOO! I will try to stick to the plotline as humanly possible lol but I will have to change a few things here and there, but I'm not saying whaaat :P The fic is set in modern day but Lex will still live in a 'little town, it's a quiet village' and Scar will still live in his crazy spooky castle ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Alien or Predator or AVP franchise or any affiliated works. I don't own Beauty and the Beast. They belong to their respectful owners, not me. I own nothing but this story D:**

Regular talking or what's happening in the story

_Emphasis on words or possible flashbacks_

Beauty and the Beast: AVP Style 

_There I stood, among my brothers and my sisters, awaiting my trial of defiance. After one hundred and sixty three cycles of life, even still I needed a lesson._

_Appearing from behind the doors that swung open, Elder Swift stood before me. The commotion that was in the room had not stopped._

"_Silence!" Swift roared fiercely. The noise ceased and Swift sat in his chair. _

"_Let us begin. So, Scar you have been summoned for your trial-"_

"_A crime so heinous! You have disrespected me! As well as all other female Yautja!" The Elder's mate, Fury, shrieked in anger, stepping toward me. _

_Fury towered over me, as most females of our kind did. Her mandibles flexed back and forth as she growled, I could tell she was trying her best to not strike me. _

"_Do you dare to keep that challenge?" Her glaive shone threateningly in the light. I knelt to the ground, head bent in apology. My eyes dare not meet hers. _

"_My apologies, Elder Fury, it was an honest mistake. Please give forgiveness." _

"_Ell-osde' pauk! You are faking. You will be given none! Nothing but discipline! You need to learn respect!" _

_Elder Swift pulled his mate Fury back. "Fury, hold fast your temper! I have the highest authority of this clan and I will decide this idiot's fate!" _

"_Fine." Fury snapped, stepping backwards, not taking her eyes off of me._

_Swift walked to me, his cape flowing behind him. "Now. I am Elder and __**I**__ will make decisions! This Honored…" Swift mockingly emphasized Honored. "Hunter named Scar has disgraced himself by disrespecting my mate! What should be his punishment?"_

_Numerous Yautja that stood in the room to watch my trial yelled out different suggestions, from maiming to castration to isolation and so on. They pumped their fists in anger and excitement waiting for my judgment. _

"_SILENCE!" A hush came over the crowd, anticipating for Swift to speak._

"_I have chosen Scar's punishment! As he has disrespected a female of our kind, he must gain respect…from an ooman."_

_Upon hearing the yells and roars of joy at the mentioning of oomans, Swift continued, "He will gain the respect of our most enjoyable specimen! The ooman, the most thrilling to hunt!" _

_A Youngblood hunter blurted out, "Pauk, why should we respect the ooman? Why not hunt the ooman? Much more thrilling." _

_Swift flexed his mandibles in irritation, so rowdy they were today. "Quiet! I have chosen this specimen for a reason! Scar will not hunt ooman. The females, at least." Swift chuckled as other Yautja also laughed seeing what Swift meant. "The ooman are formidable opponents! They put up good fight! Ooman females have strong will!"_

_I spoke up rising to my feet, "I accept the punishment without hesitation, Elder." _

_Swift barked in my face, "Well, good for you! Of course…if you had said no, you would've been forced anyway. The task would also become that __much__ more difficult."_

"_No matter the task I will do it to the utmost of my ability." _

_With that sentence I was marched to the single-pods, my destination, Earth. _

_It had merely been half a year when I had began to lose hope. I turned into a hateful, arrogant Yautja. Back on the ship with the clan, though vicious and deadly like my brothers and sisters, I was a fun-loving friendly-as-friendly-as-we-could-be Yautja. _

_One night, dark, gloomy and storming, an old ooman female knocked on the wooden doors of the empty ooman castle I resided in. I opened the door to shoo her hideous form away. _

"_Please, all I ask is for shelter!"_

"_I said, 'No!'" My mask warbled out my ooman language from Vocal Mimicry I'd picked up over the months and from my hunts on Earth. _

"_Please, I am old and fragile, I cannot live out in this stormy weather!" The woman paused for a moment. "Why…what if I gave you something of value?"_

"_Like what." I sneered. _

"_A very rare item…a Tiger Paw Lily!" _

"_Why in the hell would I want a stupid flower? It's not even nice looking."_

"_Ah…but appearances can be deceiving. Sometimes…beauty is found within." _

_Growing more irritated by the second, I roared in her face, "Go away!"_

_The ooman began to glow in bright blinding lights and transformed into a spirit shape. From her ethereal looks and mighty aura, I knew whom I had angered._

_I knelt to the ground, bowing to her, "Paya! Goddess Paya, please forgive me!"_

_Her voice was melodic and entrancing as she conversed with me, "Honored Scar of the Dark Blade clan, you have put great dishonor upon yourself. Do not think I don't know why you are on Planet Earth by yourself! You need to learn respect for females! Ooman or not."_

"_B-but Paya! I am already trying to do so!"_

_Paya glowered at me, "And you are failing. Miserably. Scar you have been on Earth for six months and you have done nothing to help yourself but mope and hate all who come near! I will make your task more difficult if it pushes you to get your ass in gear!"_

"_Paya, please, I beg of you! I ask for mercy!"_

"_You leave me no choice Scar! Your original task was to earn the respect of an ooman female. Now you must learn to __love__ an ooman."_

_I foolishly stood to my feet, "That's absurd! You and I both know inter-racial romance is forboden! Especially with ooman."_

"_Are you defying me? I was going to allow you five life cycles to love an ooman, but due to your defiance, you have __three__."_

"_PAUK! Are you pauking serious? That's barely anything! Besides…I'm bored here…I need someone to talk to at least." _

"_Well, I guess you wouldn't have that problem if you had a female ooman to keep company now would it?" Paya smirked down at me. "I will allow you companions, Scar, but they will be ooman. At first. I am going to change them into random items found within your domain. You may keep your weapons and other useful items. Your mask and wrist-computer are your connections to the ooman world…use them wisely." _

"_What if I don't fall for a pathetic ooman in three years?" _

"_You remain here on Earth. Never to return to the ship or the clan." _

_Paya left with wishing me luck and finding the respect for others, disappearing in a flash of silver light. _

_Soon two life cycles had passed and I had come across the fact that I had half a life cycle left. Nine months. However, I didn't know if Paya was going by our times or the oomans. If it were the oomans…I had six months. I was beginning to feel hopeless. It was simply impossible. It's not like I could go and whisk a female from her home and force her to fall for me. …Could I? No. No. I can't do that. Paya would know. I was drowning in my despair, waiting for an answer. Paya was right of course, I was doing nothing to help myself. But it was impossible. Unforeseeable…an ooman and Yautja together. Ooman thought of we Yautja as terrifying and disgusting. Feelings were mutual of course. There have been tales of members from other clans falling for ooman, but our clan has strict rules. Why all of a sudden should I have to do this…it would be a crime. I would be more of a Bad Blood than I already am. So how could an ooman ever fall for me? A monster. Whom could love such a beast?_

**OKAY WOOHOO FIRST CHAPTER! Quick notes…I used some Yautjan language, terminology and technology translations are as follows…**

**Ell-osde' pauk … Roughly the translation of 'Fuck you'**

**Life cycles … The Yautja version of years, I've seen rotations be used, but I prefer life cycles. For Yautja, a year is 18 months. One Yautjan year is 2.25 human years**

**Ooman …. Kind of obvious, humans**

**Vocal Mimicry ….. This is a term used in the game, Predator: Concrete Jungle (which by the way I do not franchise-ly own), it allows the Yautja to speak words that they have previously heard**

**Paya ….. Yautja warrior god. I don't know whether or not Paya is female or male, but in this they are. **

**Glaive …... A very sharp bladed weapon (Used in Predator: Concrete Jungle) **

**Pauk ….. Fuck**

**C'jit ….. I didn't use this in the chapter, but I will sometime in the future I'm sure…it means 'damn' or 'shit'**

**That was a long list. Why yes I did use a line from the movie ;) Now I know that the movie is actually rated G, but honestly, I can't do AVP without some swearing lol. So the story is rated T. **_**I need to know if you all as the readers want the songs from the movie incorporated into the story! **_**Next chapter I will provide a list of who from AVP or any other movie I may need to use for the story will be whom. AKA Scar is the Beast…Lex is Belle….yadda yadda. If anyone has gone back and re-read this they will see a few changes. Please let me know what you thought of my new fic!**

**OH! And I have my translations from…. .**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	2. Odd

**Just a reminder, I don't accept flames anymore! Anyway, if you hadn't realized from the story title, yes this is Beauty and the Beast: AVP Style! WHOO! I will try to stick to the plotline as humanly possible lol but I will have to change a few things here and there, but I'm not saying whaaat :P There will be no songs from the movie, I realized it would be quite strange to have a Yautja dancing around a ballroom and belting out love songs...even though it would be extremely hilarious. XD I'm glad some people have read my story :] Here's chapter two with the list of the cast!**

**THE BEAST- Scar, BELLE- Alexa Woods, GASTON- Sebastian De Rosa, MAURICE- Charles Bishop Weyland, LUMIERE- Graeme Miller, COGSWORTH- Mark Verheiden, MRS. POTTS - Ellen Ripley, CHIP- Newt (from Aliens, I know Newt is a girl and Chip is a boy but there aren't any available substitutes, so bear with me here lol), LEFOU- Thomas Parkes, FEATHERDUSTER- Adele Rousseau, THE WARDROBE- Isabelle (from Predators), MONSIEUR D'ARQUE- Maxwell Stafford and of course the BIMBETTES…now since there's no dumb blondes in any of the franchises…I decided to pick my own 3 Bimbettes, they are…Paris Hilton…Lindsay Lohan, and Heidi Montag. Hate them. If you like them, sorry for bashing!**

**I won't keep up the whole list of the cast as reminders, but I will post for who is IN the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Alien, Predator or AVP franchise/character or any affiliated works. They belong to their respectful owners, not me. I own nothing but this story D:**

Regular talking or what's happening in the story

_Emphasis on words or possible flashbacks_

_Yautja speak_

Beauty and the Beast: AVP Style 

It was a busy morning in the town, the villagers doing their chores for the morning. Bustling and hurrying about trying to make money for the day. A young woman walked along the path into the marketplace. A dark-skinned beauty with a perfect complexion who was admired by all men in the town. Although, she was very…odd.

She entered the bookstore and began browsing for another book.

"Hello again, Alexa!" A grinning old man entered the room from his office.

Alexa smiled, "How many times to I have to remind you…call me Lex."

The storekeeper formed a smile on his face, "I know, it's just out of habit. Why, I've known you since you were young! How you've grown!"

Lex turned pink, "Oh, you're just trying to make me blush."

"Just speaking the truth, you get more beautiful everyday Lex! It's no wonder every man in town is after you! Any who, what can I do for ya, Lex?"

Lex reached into her basket pulling out a purple-covered book, "I'm here to return the book I borrowed, and I finished it!"

The man's eyes widened, "Already? I gave that book to you yesterday! Goodness, you read so much! Don't you have anything better to do?"

Lex self-consciously played with her brown locks, "W-well, no I don't actually…but it's just such a good book! A beautiful princess, daring swordfights, a prince in disguise…and forbidden love never hurt anyone!" She winked and laughed.

"Ha! True, but sometimes you have to get your head out of the clouds. If you like it all so much, it's yours!" The bookkeeper handed Lex the book back.

"Wha-why thank you! Good day!" Lex tucked the novel in her arm, exited the store and took a spot by the fountain to read. She opened the book and began to read the first chapter once more as numerous sheep gathered around her. Lex held the book out for the sheep to see and read the lines. One sheep who was more interested in eating took a bite out of the pages. Lex shooed the sheep away trying to get the missing piece back.

Villagers around her gave disgusted looks as she sat and read while they all slaved about. "Why doesn't she do something useful to this town?" A woman remarked frowning from her window. Her husband didn't reply as he was under Lex's trance.

Suddenly, a flock of geese flew overhead and a gunshot was heard as one of them fell to the town, right on top of Thomas' head, who cried out with an 'oof!'. Thomas took the bird and placed it in a burlap bag, running over to the source of the gunshot. "Wow you don't miss a shot, Sebastian!"

A tall, burly self-centered looking man smirked, "I know! I'm-" He paused to check himself out in the mirror and flexed his muscles, "Amazing!"

Thomas stared at Sebastian admiringly, "No beast would stand a chance against you! And there's not a girl in town who doesn't want you!"

"I know…and that's why I've got my sights set on that one!" Sebastian pointed at Lex, sitting at the fountain.

"Her? The inventor's daughter? Isn't she kind of…I dunno…wacko?"

Sebastian gave a menacing glare to Thomas. "Hey! Watch it. That's the girl I'm going to marry! The most beautiful girl in town."

"Yeah-I know but-"

"She's the best in this town…and don't I deserve the best?" He turned at looked back at Lex who had disappeared. Sebastian glanced around searching for her. There! He spotted Lex amongst the large crowd and chased after her.

Sitting on a bench were the three most beautiful women in town…after Lex that is. The three all had notorious reputations and despised Lex for her features. Paris, a bubbly blonde with no intelligence was the town whore, known for sleeping with all men. Lindsay was an unstable fiery redhead who was almost constantly changing her hair and doing drugs, spending most of her time in the town jail. Heidi was also a bouncy blonde with the biggest boobs in town. She'd gone on some journey to a far-away place to be better endowed in her chest, but was never satisfied and frequently went to the far-away place, usually looking worse than before.

"Oh, oh! There he goes! Sebastian!" Lindsay squealed alerting her blonde haired friends.

Heidi's head popped up, "OMG WHERE? He's sooooo dreamy…"

Paris was nowhere to be found which wasn't a surprise.

While chasing after Lex, Sebastian was frequently stopped by lots of villagers who dropped whatever they were doing to stare at Lex.

"Ma'am move!" He practically shoved a woman out of his way.

"Why, excuse me!" The woman smacked Sebastian over the head with her roll of bread. "I swear…no one has manners in this town!"

Lex strolled along the cobblestone silently enjoying her book when it was suddenly ripped out of her hands. Sebastian stood grinning widely at her. "Hello, Lex." He flashed his most dashing smile.

Lex rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Not this again…" She reached for her book to no avail. "Sebastian give me my book."

Sebastian bored-ly flipped through it, "How can you read this…there's no pictures!"

"One has to use their imagination." Lex stated flatly then gasping as he carelessly tossed the book into the mud. She knelt down and gently wiped the dirt off.

"It's time you started getting your head out of the clouds and stopped reading, Lex. You need to think about more important things…like me." He gave another grin, earning another groan from Lex. "It's not right for a woman to use her imagination…she starts thinking about certain things."

Lex sighed, "You're so primeval Sebastian. Times have changed somewhat you know."

Lex's words seemed to have no effect on him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "What do you say we head over to the bar and I show you all of my hunting trophies? They're very impressive, if I must say."

The brunette wrenched his arm off her shoulder and side-stepped, "Sorry, maybe another time."

The three Bimbettes watched in awe and anger. Paris had returned with white stains on her green dress, "I'm so hot! I-I mean Sebastian is so hot! What's wrong with her?"

"She's crazy!" Heidi declared.

"Insane! I'd give anything to be around him!" Lindsay professed weeping with her fellow idiots.

"Sebastian I can't I have to go home and help my father."

Sebastian laughed noticing Thomas had reappeared and pulled him close. "Hahaha! Did you hear that Thomas! She needs to help her father!"

Thomas snorted, "He needs all the help he can get, that loon!"

"My father is not crazy!" A loud boom erupted in the distance, from Lex's home. She ran off leaving Sebastian and Thomas to their guffawing.

Lex quickly reached her house and descended into the basement, where her father's workshop was. "Papa? Papa?" She coughed, breathing in the chemicals from the explosion.

An old man emerged from a black cloud of dust, also coughing, wearing overalls and goggles that made his eyes pop out all funny-like. "Dang flabbit! This darn thing will never work!"

Lex approached the man, who was a work-in-progress inventor named Weyland. Weyland had adopted Lex when she was young, as her real father died in an hiking accident. Nevertheless Weyland had grown to be her father-figure and would continue to be.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright…but this stupid thing will never work!"

Lex laughed, "You always say that Papa."

"Well it's the truth!"

"Nope. It's a lie! I know you can make it work. And do you know who's going to win the prize at the fair tomorrow?" She asked teasingly.

Weyland grinned, "Me?"

"Of course! And be a world famous inventor!"

"Well…when you put it that way…let's get to work! Now hand me that dog-legged clincher in the tool box." Weyland eagerly slid underneath his contraption. "How was the visit into town?"

Lex handed the tool to her father and sat down on the steps. "Nothing really…I have a new book. Do you think I'm…odd?"

Weyland sat up, "My daughter? Odd? Where'd you get that idea?"

Lex let out a sigh, "People in town don't really like me…I have no one to talk to…"

"What about that Sebastian fellow? He seems nice."

Lex shuddered, "Ugh. Ew…don't remind me of him Papa! Besides he's rude and conceited…he only thinks of himself. He's not someone I want to be friends with."

Weyland came out from under the machine and stood up, "Well now don't you worry because this machine will change everything!" He pushed a button and the contraption came to life, slicing wood on a shelf in half, working the way it should.

"It works!" The two shouted joyfully.

Weyland grabbed his coat and began to cover up the machine, readying it for travel. "Hitch up Phillipe, Lex! I've got a fair to win!"

**Ta da! I updated twice in a week! Awesome-o :D How was chapter two? Lemme know! Scar will be back next chapter yay! I get to make him all emo-y XD Hope you liked the second chapter, please review and that good stuff! :] *hands out Scar plushies* **

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx **


	3. Capture

**If you hadn't realized from the story title, yes this is Beauty and the Beast: AVP Style! WHOO! I noticed no one has done this plot before so I thought I'd take a shot at it. I will try to stick to the plotline as humanly possible lol but I will have to change a few things here and there, but I'm not saying whaaat :P There will be no songs from the movie, I realized it would be quite strange to have a Yautja dancing around a ballroom and belting out love songs...even though it would be extremely hilarious. XD SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! College was calling!**

**The cast for this chapter is…THE BEAST- Scar, BELLE- Alexa Woods, GASTON- Sebastian De Rosa, MAURICE- Charles Bishop Weyland, LUMIERE- Graeme Miller, COGSWORTH- Mark Verheiden, MRS. POTTS - Ellen Ripley, CHIP- Newt (from Aliens, I know Newt is a girl and Chip is a boy but there aren't any available substitutes, so bear with me here lol), LEFOU- Thomas Parkes, FEATHERDUSTER- Adele Rousseau, THE WARDROBE- Isabelle (from Predators), **

**Review response for AbiiThePrat- LOL probably too many times XD I used to have it on VHS but I ruined the tape from watching it so much I assume lol. So I have to resort to watching on Youtube :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Alien, Predator or AVP franchise/character or any affiliated works. They belong to their respectful owners, not me. I own nothing but this story D:**

Regular talking or what's happening in the story

_Emphasis on words or possible flashbacks_

_Yautja speak_

Beauty and the Beast: AVP Style 

Weyland began his journey into the deep forest as Phillipe was getting very, very bad vibes. Animals can always tell you know. They stopped at a fork in the road. Weyland checked his map and decided to take the right path. Phillipe with his animal instincts wanted to go the left path, even though it was more dark and terrifying-looking. Phillipe frantically tried to change Weyland's direction. Weyland gripped the reins tightly tugging them to the right, urging Phillipe that way. As Phillipe protested more, Weyland dug the stirrups into Phillipe's side, just enough to push him along. The horse reluctantly stomped through the path, cautiously searching for any sign of danger.

A group of bats shot out from a hollow tree, shocking Phillipe. He reared up on his hind legs, almost knocking Weyland off. Phillipe back up slowly, bumping into another tree, letting out another bunch of bats. Phillipe neighed loudly, taking off like a shot as Weyland struggled to keep control. Weyland tried his hardest to see where they going, and the forest quickly cleared into an opening, with the trail coming to an end.

"Phillipe! Phillipe stop!" Weyland cried out.

The horse realized the road was gone and dug its hooves into the ground, coming to an abrupt stop. Its fear rising again, Phillipe bolted back through the path, going to the original direction it had wanted to go. Phillipe's ears perked up, hearing a noise he didn't want to hear. Weyland noticed and peeked behind them.

Wolves.

The pack glared at them and howled, yearning for the hunt for meat. The lead wolf signaled and picked up chase after Weyland and Phillipe. The wolves soon caught up and began to nip and the duo, aching for fresh food. Phillipe reared again, knocking Weyland off as he tumbled down a long hill. Weyland shakily stood up. The wolves peered at him off the side of the hill, seeing he was an easier target. Weyland ran down the path coming to a gigantic castle. He pounded on the gates as they creaked open and slammed it in the wolves' faces. He took one last look at them and headed for the doors.

He gently knocked, waiting for someone to let him in. When no one came to the door he quietly crept inside. "Hello? Is anyone here?" It was dark. Possibly it was deserted?

Weyland passed a table with a candelabra and small grandfather clock. An odd place for those wasn't it? He inched along the hallway searching for someone to greet.

"Miller…don't. You. Dare." A voice whispered.

The candelabra came to life, jumping off of the table. "Whaat? Come on, Verheiden…it's been awhile since we've seen another human!"

"If you get us in trouble with the master…" The clock threatened also leaping off the table.

Weyland feverishly looked around for the source of the voices. "Hello? Is someone there? I was traveling through the woods and I lost my horse! I need somewhere to stay!"

"Come on Verheiden! Live a little!"

Verheiden pointed a finger in Miller's face and whispered, "I won't live after this, Miller. The master is going to kill us."

Miller raised a lighted arm to Verheiden's hand. Verheiden yelped holding his hand and pulling it away. "Nahh."

Miller raced after Weyland and stopped before him. Weyland flitted about hearing the pitter-patter of Miller's …er…feet. "Who-who's there?"

"Over here!"

"Where?" Weyland kept turning his head looking around the dim hall.

"Down here!" Weyland glanced down and jumped five feet.

"Hello! My name is Miller and this is Verheiden!" Being called, Verheiden begrudgingly walked up.

Weyland's eyes bulged, "…di-did you just talk? No, no that can't be right you're just household items!"

Miller chuckled, "Ho ho, no sir! We're not ordinary household items, you see. We are enchan-"

Verheiden clamped a hand on Miller's mouth. "Ix nay on the ecretsay!"

Weyland coughed, "Um…right. I was wondering if you could help me…I was in the woods and I lost my horse. I have nowhere to go, may I-"

"Say no more! Come with us!" Miller trotted off, tugging on Weyland's hand. Verheiden slapped his hand across his face and followed. The trio walked through the foyer and along the hall.

A figure sat crouched on a railing, silently watching. The only describing feature about it was that it was outlined by a shimmering cloak that could only be noticed when it moved. The figure let out a low growl and punched a fist into the railing.

"Come, come! Sit here!" Miller urged for Weyland to sit in a large velvet chair by the fire he had created.

Verheiden just about shat his nuts and bolts out seeing this. "No, no, no! Not the master's chair!"

A cart with numerous different objects zoomed into the room stopping at the armrest.

A cheerful teapot chirruped, "Would you like some warm tea?"

Weyland smiled, "Yes, please. Are…all of you like this?"

"Like what?" The teapot poured some liquid into a cup.

"Why able to move and talk! It's amazing!" Weyland brought the cup to his mouth. "Heehee! His tongue tickles Mama!" Weyland nearly dropped the cup, hearing it speak.

"Hey, hey! Watch it! Don't drop my daughter!" The teapot yelled.

Weyland fumbled with the teacup, "S-sorry! I've learned your names..." He pointed to Miller and Verheiden. "Who are you two?"

The teapot smiled warmly, "I'm Ripley."

"And I'm Newt!" The teacup bounced around happily in Weyland's hand. "You're pretty brave to be sitting in the master's chair, you know!"

Weyland quirked an eyebrow, "Ah…why? Who is this master of yours?"

Newt quivered, "Well…um-"

The door slammed open with enough force that it knocked some plaster from the ceiling to the floor. A strong gust of wind rushed in as the room became eerily silent. "I smell an ooman in here…" A voice growled.

Verheiden jumped forward, "Master! This was all Miller's fault; I was against it from the start! He never listens!"

A roar erupted from nowhere in particular. "Ah, master, please let me explain! This man was lost in the woods and he needed somewhere to stay!" Miller quivered.

"Quiet!" The voice yelled as it approached the velvet chair. "Who are you?"

"M-my name is Weyland. Charles Weyland! Please don't hurt me; I was only looking for a place to keep warm."

The voice laughed, "Haha, a place to stay is it? I'll give you a place to stay!" Weyland was picked up by an invisible force and dragged out of the room.

Back in Town

"Heh heh heh…today's the lucky day, Thomas! Today's the day I'm going to ask Alexa to marry me." Sebastian grinned smugly.

"Yeah, totally! So when you come out the door…I strike up the band!" Thomas rose his conductor's wand imitating playing.

"If you so much as make one noise to ruin it, I'll have your head on a stick." Sebastian glared as he walked to Lex's home. He stopped on the steps, quickly fixing himself and knocked on the door.

Inside the home, Lex looked up, wondering who it could be. She pulled down an apparatus that Weyland had built, peering into it.

Sebastian.

"Ugh…why me?" Lex sighed and reluctantly opened the door.

Sebastian immediately stepped inside without saying anything, "Hello, Alexa."

"…um…excuse you."

"What? Shocked to see me?"

"I'm shocked to see you in my house without asking. Get out!" Lex pointed toward the door.

Sebastian instead took a seat at the table, propping his feet up on Lex's book. "I don't think so…I'm comfortable."

Lex rolled her eyes, "What do you want."

"Just my little wifey, a warm home, and strong young men like me!" Sebastian flexed his arms.

"What are you saying, Sebastian?" Lex stepped backwards toward the door as Sebastian stood, closing the space between him and her.

Sebastian laughed, "Why, I only want you to marry me Alexa." He pushed himself up against Lex who had nowhere to go.

"I'm sorry Sebastian I have to decline. Why not one of the fans who love you so much?"

Sebastian laid a hand upon her cheek, "They aren't like you, Alexa. Such beauty doesn't come around this often. I want _you_ to marry me."

Lex placed her palm on the doorknob and twisted it letting the door open, "I said no! Now stay out!" Sebastian fell forward into the outside landing on his face.

The wedding march began to play and Sebastian stood angrily over Thomas. "You fool! She defied me…next time she will be mine!" Sebastian growled.

With Lex

"UGH! Can you believe him? He asked me to marry him! The nerve of that pompous jerk!" Lex kneeled out in the open ground, thinking to herself. "Madame Sebastian I think not!"

Lex sighed laying back into the grass. "Why can't people understand me? I'm no different than them…I just want adventure. Excitement! Something else than this boring town…"

The brunette turned her head, hearing familiar neighing. Phillipe appeared out of the brush, frantic and without a driver. "Phillipe? Where's Papa?"

**Ok I know shame on me for not updating as fast as I did the first two chapters, but I did update so HA! :D This isn't where I had originally wanted to end the chapter…but I know you guys are waiting! Lex and Scar were supposed to finally meet, but it will DEFINITELY be next chapter. Also, shame on Microsoft Word for not knowing the word 'wifey' lol. Tell me what you thought! :]**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	4. Meeting and a Decision

**If you hadn't realized from the story title, yes this is Beauty and the Beast: AVP Style! WHOO! I noticed no one has done this plot before so I thought I'd take a shot at it. I will try to stick to the plotline as humanly possible lol but I will have to change a few things here and there, but I'm not saying whaaat :P There will be no songs from the movie, I realized it would be quite strange to have a Yautja dancing around a ballroom and belting out love songs...even though it would be extremely hilarious. XD So sorry for the month wait I got caught up in college and now my job…bleh. **

**The cast for this chapter is…THE BEAST- Scar, BELLE- Alexa Woods, GASTON- Sebastian De Rosa, MAURICE- Charles Bishop Weyland, LUMIERE- Graeme Miller, COGSWORTH- Mark Verheiden, MRS. POTTS - Ellen Ripley, CHIP- Newt (from Aliens, I know Newt is a girl and Chip is a boy but there aren't any available substitutes, so bear with me here lol), LEFOU- Thomas Parkes, FEATHERDUSTER- Adele Rousseau**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Alien, Predator or AVP franchise/character or any affiliated works. They belong to their respectful owners, not me. I own nothing but this story D:**

Regular talking or narration

_Emphasis on words or possible flashbacks_

_Yautja speak (if I ever use it lol)_

Beauty and the Beast: AVP Style

Lex hurriedly unhitched Phillipe from the trailer and lifted herself atop of him, racing off into the woods. Lex rode Phillipe for what seemed like ages galloping through the forest. They came across a castle and stopped at the gigantic gates. Lex dismounted and pushed the gates open, allowing herself to lead Phillipe inside the grounds. She hitched the horse up to the fence and walked to the door heading indoors.

Lex stepped inside the castle, taking off her heavy coat placing it on the coat rack next to her. Lex's clothing that had been previously unmentioned by the author of this fic stood out, even in the darkness. Her red jumpsuit that outlined her curves with a slight v-necked top. Her suit made scrunching noises as she went through the hall.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Lex's voice traveled through the hall into another room.

"Momma! There's a girl in the castle! I hear her…she's sad because can't find her papa!"

Ripley frowned, "Now Newt how many times have I told you not to make up stories?"

Newt protested, "But I'm not lying! Oof!" Ripley had pushed Newt into the washing bin in front of them.

A feather duster came into the room, "There's a human in the castle! A girl! This could be it!"

"Adele there is no human! Newt, that goes the same for you!"

Adele spoke with her thick Russian accent, "Okay…but we're telling you…"

The trio turned to glance out to the hall, hearing a commotion, see Miller running and Verheiden chasing after him.

"Miller, stop! If the master finds out a human got inside the castle without his approval…_again_…"

"Don't you want to be free Verheiden? Don't you want to be a human being again? To have real hands and feet again…?" Miller trailed off dreaming of the possibility.

Verheiden sighed, "All right. You got me. What are we going to do?" Miller grinned and devised his plan with Verheiden.

Minutes later, Miller raced to the door that led to the dungeon. He cracked it opened and Verheiden zoomed inside, making sure he made noise for Lex to hear.

Lex shifted to the left, sensing movement and noise, looking for the source. She spotted an open door, entering it. "Hello? Papa?"

Footsteps were made going up the staircase as Lex hurriedly picked up a torch and followed the steps. The space opened out into a large room with jail cells. The only light was a skylight that let in streams of moonshine.

"Lex?" Weyland's voice echoed.

Lex ran over to the Weyland's cell, kneeling down in front of him. "Papa! What happened to you?"

Weyland weakly grabbed at Lex's shirt, "Lex, you must get out of here!"

The brunette flinched at Weyland's touch, "Your hands are freezing! Who did this to you?" Lex's beautiful face contorted into a frown.

"A monster! A demon! God, I don't even know, Lex! You need to flee before it knows you're here! I won't let it take you as well!"

A loud roar emitted through the dungeon and Lex and Weyland shuddered in raw fear.

"Why is there another ooman in my castle?" Footsteps were heard but nothing to be seen.

"Lex, leave! Get out of here!"

"Who are you…?"

Lex stood up bravely, "My name is Lex. You have my father under captive. I demand that you release him immediately!"

A guttural laugh followed Lex's request. "Puny ooman. I will not give him up because he was caught trespassing on my property. And now you are trespassing as well. I ought to put you in the cage with him."

Lex was confused, "What is a oo…men…? Is that a new derogatory term for women?" Her brow furrowed.

"No. It is a term to describe what you are. Ooman."

"O-men. What is that?"

"Ooman! Ooman. Hooman! You are ooman!" The voice yelled angrily.

"Ohhhh…human? Well…yes I am human. But still let him go!"

"No."

Lex was growing very aggravated with the captor, "Ugh! Okay…what if I traded you for something?"

"Like what?" The voice seemed disinterested.

"What about our horse, Phillipe? Um…our chickens? Our house?"

The voice snorted, "I have no need for petty ooman items!"

Lex took a deep breath not sure what the outcome would be, "What if I took my father's place?"

"You would sacrifice your freedom to let him have his?"

"Yes. I am willing." Before Lex made her final decision, she wanted to see who see was dealing with. "Who are you?"

"My name you could not pronounce, but to my clan I am called Scar."

"Where are you? Show yourself!"

A button being pushed beeped and a shimmering figure appeared. The cloaking dematerialized as Lex and Weyland laid eyes on their captor. Lex's chocolate eyes widened in disbelief, falling into her father's arms.

The figure was obviously not human. It was bi-pedal, standing on two clawed feet with silver armor on them. It stood at at least 7 feet tall towering over Lex's 5'5 frame. Starting at the large head of the alien, (was it an alien? A humanoid?), Lex observed its features. It wore a silver mask adorned with a mark and long 'hair' that was dreadlocked and little metal pieces in various places. Despite the situation, Lex really wanted to tug on one of the locks.

What did the thing say its' name was? Oh. Yeah. 'Scar' had an extremely large muscular build, with a broad chest and shoulders, also clad with the silver armor. Lex's eyes trailed to the stomach, which had a, ahem, very well defined abdomen, that she hold back a slight drool, reminding herself what she was goggling over. Okay, so obviously he's male. Scar's thighs; that were also muscular were covered in the metal that has been mentioned ten times in these descriptive paragraphs! Between his thighs, oh yes, dirty minded people! Teehee. A large piece of metal covered up his schlong. Yes that's right, I said schlong. XD

"…Uh." Lex was speechless.

"In awe? Most ooman are. Before I kill them."

Sexy thoughts gone! D:

"So. You will be my prisoner and he will go free." With his last sentence, Scar opened Weyland's cell, grabbed him and tossed him out the window.

"Papa!" Lex screamed leaning out the window.

"He is fine. There is an exit chute outside. It is connected to the window sill and goes all the way down outside the castle grounds. No harm will come to him at my doing."

Lex wasn't pleased with the actions of her captor. "You didn't let me say goodbye. How could you? I didn't get to say goodbye…" Her eyes began to water and before she knew it she was crying.

_C'jit…just great. I made her cry. _

Scar picked turned to leave as Miller appeared at the top of the stairs. "Ah…master shouldn't we make her feel…oh I don't know…more at home?"

Scar growled and picked him up making the candelabra shudder, "Be quiet!"

"I-I didn't say anything…" Lex mumbled.

"I wasn't-" "Hello again!" Miller had squirmed his way out of Scar's claws and cheerfully went up to Lex.

"AH! What the hell?" Lex jumped back away from Miller.

Miller held up his hands, "No, no do not be afraid, we won't hurt you…Well I won't. I'm not too sure about him." Miller motioned to Scar who snarled threateningly, snatching him up in his clawed hand again.

"Come with me."

Lex was alarmed. She assumed she would be staying in the dungeon. "But-…I thought…" Scar continued to growl; he seemed to love doing that. Lex took it as a hint that he wanted her out of there.

Scar heavily stepped down the stone steps wielding Miller and Lex close behind. They went up another pair of stairs and took a left, while passing numerous skeletons of ferocious beasts. Lex felt herself trudging behind Scar and Miller as she hurried to catch up. They finally reached a room and stopped at the beautifully designed etchings in the wood. Lex ran into Scar's muscular back, not noticing he had ceased walking.

"Oh…sorry…" She mumbled.

Scar ignored her, "Here is your room. You will meet me for dinner in an hour. And you will never go into the castle basement."

"Why not?"

"It's forbidden to little ooman!"

Lex huffed, opened and slammed the door in Scar's face. "I'm not hungry!"

A vein nearly popped out of Scar's forehead, "I said, 'you will dine with me!'"

"NO!" Lex was very persistent from behind closed doors.

Luckily the other personified objects joined them and Ripley gently tried to deter Scar. "Master, she's had a rough day…give her a break. "For the sake of our well-beings…and your freedom."

Scar wasn't listening. He pounded on the door making sure he had Lex's attention, "If you don't eat with me, you don't eat, _ever_!" He let out a fierce roar and materialized, disappearing from sight.

Adele flinched, "Well. That went well, eh?"

The others groaned at her sarcasm.

Back in town

"Humph! Who does she think she is? Saying 'no' to me!" Sebastian sat slumped in his chair in front of the blazing fireplace.

"She's crazy! I'd turn gay for you Sebastian!" said Thomas.

"…"

"What? Wha-…oh. Oh! Nuts!"

Sebastian face-palmed himself, "I have no words to describe your stupidity Thomas."

"Sorry…" Thomas hid his face. "But I know what will cheer you up! Good ole beer!" Thomas raised his glass and the others in the tavern did the same.

"Bah! Nothing will make me happy but to have Lex as mine!"

And thus ensues a long dramatic song about how Sebastian is so freakishly amazing….yadda…the author dislikes Gaston so no song or excessively long dialogue and paragraphs describing the feat.

Suddenly, Weyland bursts in the tavern doors, as the dialogue was ending. "Help! Someone, anyone! Please help!"

"Oh great, I wonder what the old buffoon is up to now…" Sebastian groaned.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The three Bimbettes laughed unnecessarily loud.

"…right." Sebastian rolled his eyes and mumbled. "I wish they were slightly less stupid."

Thomas hooked an arm around Weyland and brought him to Sebastian, "What's the deal old man?"

"Lex! Someone's got Lex captured!"

"Who's got Lex?" said Sebastian.

"What?" Thomas chimed in.

"When?" A random beer drinking slob joined.

"YAY!" The Bimbettes cheered.

"HOW?" Thomas exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

Sebastian smacked Thomas over the head, knocking him unconscious. "Idiot." He turned toward Weyland. "Now…what's this about Lex being trapped?"

"A monster! A hideous, horrifying monster! He's got her trapped in his castle!"

"Monster, you say? Was it gigantic?"

"HUGE! Must have been over 6 feet tall! Maybe even 7 feet!"

Thomas re-awoke, "Did it have horrible teeth? Terrible claws?"

"I don't know if it had teeth, it was wearing a mask of some sort! But yes, terrible, horrible claws! Will you help me? All I want is my daughter back!"

"Alright, we'll get your daughter back. For a small price of course."

"What do you want Sebastian? Anything!"

"Lex to be my wife."

"DONE! Please just bring her home!" Weyland gasped before he realized what he had agreed to.

Sebastian grinned evilly, "Excellent. We will find Lex. We promise." He nodded toward a few cronies and they dragged Weyland from the tavern.

**Okay, lemme apologize for the lateness! I'm so sorry I got caught up in school and work! BLAHHHHH! That's how it makes me feel. Yes. So how was this chapter? Lex and Scar met, yay! Except it wasn't happy. D: Was there enough funny? I'm trying to make some of the chapters have a bit of humor :D Review and that good stuff :)) OH! Did I have Scar in the right character? **

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	5. Exploring

**The cast for this chapter is…THE BEAST- Scar, BELLE- Alexa Woods, LUMIERE- Graeme Miller, COGSWORTH- Mark Verheiden, MRS. POTTS - Ellen Ripley, CHIP- Newt (from Aliens, I know Newt is a girl and Chip is a boy but there aren't any available substitutes, so bear with me here lol), FEATHERDUSTER- Adele Rousseau, THE WARDROBE- Isabelle (from Predators)**

**For anonymous reviewer, megan, Lex does cry actually. Before she teams up with Scar and she kills the xenomorph, she is crying. Besides wouldn't you cry if your father was taken away from you? What about your freedom? It's showing that Lex isn't just a 'tough girl'. **

**For also anonymous reviewer, HellenFire, I'm not taking it word for word. If you read the script, Google it…you will find that it's similar, but NOT the exact same. **

**Also I LOVE LOVE LOVE the fact that I have so many Story Alerts/Favorite Story adds, but what I really thrive on are reviews! I would really like to know what makes you all as readers happy, laugh, sad, etc. Tell me what you liked about the chapter :] Tell me things I may need to improve on, BUT if you flame me I will delete your review. ENJOY! :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Alien, Predator or AVP franchise/character or any affiliated works. They belong to their respectful owners, not me. I own nothing but this story D: AHHH CRAP I completely forgot to add a disclaimer to not owning Beauty and the Beast.**

Regular talking or narration

_Emphasis on words or possible flashbacks_

_Yautja speak (if I ever use it lol)_

Beauty and the Beast: AVP Style

Lex lay on the bed Scar had provided for her, crying her eyes out. She would never see her father or anyone she knew again. She didn't know how long she'd been laying there but she assumed a few hours had passed. He stomach was growing hungrier by the moment and soon she couldn't take it any longer.

Lex rose from her bed, wiping away the tears and left the room. She inched along the hallway searching for the kitchen. The brunette tried her hardest to make as little noise as possible. She didn't know the auditory abilities of Scar. She did have a good idea of what he was capable of. Lex didn't dare wonder what Scar would do if he caught her but she really didn't care. Her drive for hunger to end was much too strong.

She traveled through what seemed like millions of halls till she found the stairs. One went upstairs and the other went downstairs. It didn't make sense for the kitchen to be upstairs so she took the latter. The stairs became futuristic looking and made of some foreign material Lex didn't know of. They didn't squeak or creak as she stepped on them so she was happy about that as it aided her sneakiness. She ventured further into the stairwell and what she saw at the base of the steps was something she never imagined.

In the Den (AKA Scar's office…thingy…yeah.)

Scar anxiously paced in front of his fireplace as Miller and Ripley sat atop the mantle. "Where is she?"

"Ah…master, at dinner, may we suggest that you be kind to the girl?"

Scar growled, "KIND? Was she kind to me when she slammed the door in my face?"

Ripley frowned at Scar, "Well no, but it doesn't give you the right to be rude either. You took her freedom, her father and everything else from her today." Scar grumbled knowing Ripley was telling the truth.

Verheiden appeared in the doorway, looking very anxious and afraid. "Ah…master?"

Scar half-yelled, "What?"

"Er…um…the uh-the girl…she's…" Verheiden stuttered.

"Spit it out!"

"She's not in her room…and she's nowhere to be found, master."

"What did you just say?"

Verheiden cleared his throat, "I said, the girl is-"

"I heard what you said, you moron! _PAUK_! How did she leave her room? Didn't I tell you to watch her?"

Newt interrupted, "Master, you told Miller to watch Lex." Miller shot Newt a hateful look. She mouthed 'sorry'.

Scar's mandibles flexed angrily beneath his mask, "You'd better hope I find her." He threatened. With his last word Scar materialized and he was gone.

Adele said in a hushed voice, "Do you know what you have just done?"

"I didn't…I didn't mean to…" Newt was close to tears.

Isabelle, the wardrobe that had been in Lex's room joined them, hopping down the stairs into the den with thundering stomps. "I think she was getting hungry. She might have gone into the kitchen. I watched her though…she went down the wrong stairs…"

The group gasped, "You mean…?"

"That's right. She went into the basement."

Adele pointed a feather at Miller. "It's your fault! If you had been watching her instead of flirting with me like you were supposed to be!"

"What are you insinuating…?" Miller narrowed his eyes.

"If you didn't always canoodle with me, we might actually have a chance at being human again! If you were keeping track of her, Scar and Lex would be having dinner right now, not Scar chasing her down trying to murder her!"

"Scar's too much of an ass to ever get someone to fall for him. Even if she was forced." Verheiden added.

The group all agreed with Verheiden and hoped for the best as things unfolded.

With Scar

Scar flipped open his wristband and punched a button, changing the visual effects on his mask to thermal. It would be much easier to find the ooman this way. He ran along the halls, there was only one more place she could be, he already checked everywhere else. The basement. The one damn place he told her not to go! Scar stopped for a moment to slow his breathing and control his blood pressure, then he quietly stepped down the stairs, following his training as a hunter.

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, the chapter was at this length for two weeks and I was trying to get time to add to it, but I haven't gotten a chance, so I thought I might as well just update _something. _Hope you enjoyed! R&R please and thank you :]**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	6. Discovery

**The cast for this chapter is…THE BEAST- Scar, BELLE- Alexa Woods **

**SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, REAL LIFE CALLED! Hope you enjoy! R&R :) **

**To the readers who continue to tell me that I am copying the movie, thank you for your concern, but IDGAF. For those of you who don't know what that means, look it up on urbandictionary. YOU ARE DISSING MY STORY BEFORE I GET TO THE PARTS THAT ARE DIFFERENT. I WILL NOT KEEP REMINDING EVERYONE OF THIS. If you don't like the way I'm writing this, WRITE YOUR OWN DAMN STORY AND QUIT YER BITCHIN. Still have a problem? Ell-osde' pauk. Kthanxbai. **

**For the readers who praise my fic, it is greatly appreciated and I aim to keep your hopes high!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Alien, Predator or AVP franchise/character or any affiliated works. I don't own Beauty and the Beast. They belong to their respectful owners, not me. I own nothing but this story D: **

Regular talking or narration

_Emphasis on words or possible flashbacks_

_Yautja speak (if I ever use it lol)_

Beauty and the Beast: AVP Style

Normal POV

In front of her were what seemed like hundreds of decaying human skulls. Lex almost gagged at the putrid smell as it intoxicated her nostrils. Oh, oh _God_! Lex knew Scar was a killer, but this was just unbelievable! Some of the decapitated heads were still identifiable. Lex found the head of old Lady Jenkins, a kind elderly woman who frequently baked Lex cookies as a child. Lady Jenkins was reported missing a month ago; her husband posted the reward for her return.

_What-What kind of monster could do this to someone?_

Lex shuddered tearing her eyes away from the horrible sight. She circled around, noticing more terrible skulls most of which that weren't human. She focused her eyes on a yellow capsule with numerous…things that Lex couldn't identify. It was small…maybe about the size of her head. It was rounded with a long tail with a spike at the end. With eight legs total and what looked like a mouth. Lex peered close and tapped on the glass. All of the creatures reacted and the one closest to her struck out its mouth at Lex, attacking the capsule. Lex jumped back, holding her heart.

_What in holy hell?_

The brunette slowly backed up, trying to get as far away from the creatures. Her back hit something else and her fear of getting caught again by Scar entered her mind. She held her breath and inched her head around to peak at the object she'd bumped into. Lex opened her mouth to scream but she saved herself, covering her mouth with her mocha hands.

A giant black serpent, if it could be called a serpent…was facing her, jaws open and…wait. What the fuck? Is that another set of teeth? Slivers of silvery drool were dripping from its jaws. There was an elongated segmented tail with a dangerous barb at the tip. It had four digits on each webbed limb...It had an ebony elongated head. Lex tried to find where its eyes were but she couldn't find any. Eyeless. As if the creature couldn't get more alien-esque. Below the creature's cage was a bronze plaque with numerous symbols of alien etchings. Thankfully it read in letters underneath it 'Kainde Amedha'.

'_Kainde Amedha'? What does that mean? Hold on…_

Lex ran back over to where old Lady Jenkins' corpse was. _Pyode Amedha…Ugh! Why can't these things be in English? So they must be similar to some extent…_

Suddenly a low hiss emitted from a dark corner and Lex immediately whipped around searching for the source. She wheeled backwards away, trying to get as far from the room as she could. Her back rammed into another object. But unlike the case with that creature inside it, this object was quite warm. Lex's heart dropped knowing exactly what she had run into. She peeked around her shoulder seeing no one was there, but she knew that Scar was enabling his invisibility device. Lex could hear him, a deep breath and low growl.

Lex took in air and turned around to face Scar. He dematerialized, staring her down, towering above her frame. Lex took a step back and met his gaze without fear.

Scar was silent for a moment before speaking, "You did not listen."

"Nope." Lex smirked smugly at him.

"What did you see?"

"Everything I needed to." She nodded to the cases of the creatures.

"They do not…amuse you?"

"...Uh…I think you misunderstand? Amuse means to satisfy. I believe the word you are looking for is scare."

"Amuse means to satisfy." Lex heard herself in a playback.

"Huh? I just said that? How did you do that?"

"It is _gkei'moun_."

"Gk-wha?" Lex attempted to repeat what she heard.

"_Gkei'-moun_…"

"What the hell does that mean! I'm not you! I haven't got a damn clue what that is!"

"As I am not _ooman_, you are not _Yautja_. It means easy. For me, it is easy to learn your language, but the same cannot be said for you to learn mine."

"Maybe…since I assume I'll be here for awhile…you could teach me?" The brunette hoped to turn around their bad introduction.

Scar stared her down through the eye slits of his mask, studying her. All too suddenly, he sensed another being in the room. He changed the settings of his mask to _Kainde Amedha _vision. What he suspected was true.

"_Pauk-de_ _C'jit_." He cursed out loud, Lex returning a questioning look.

"What is it?"

Scar hissed at Lex, causing her to step back. He unsheathed his glaive from the belt around his waist, brandishing it toward her. Lex became afraid. Had she not just made some kind of agreement with him? "Scar? Wha-What are you doing?" He kept advancing, switching to a battle stance, crouched and his legs spread further out.

_Oh hell! Screw this I'm gone. _

With my last thought, I bolted for the stairs, not daring to glance back to see if Scar would give chase. As I wrenched the door open, I heard one last frightening sound, a powerful roar and an ear-splitting screech.

**So sorry for the wait, and I know it's also quite a short chapter…but again, I wanted to update **_**something**_**. As you can see, this chapter was an example of how I would change things from the movie. I do have another Predator fic plot in mind…but as far as I know…it is still a ways before it will be posted. I will give you a little information…It is ScarxLex centered, taking place after AVP. Like many ScarxLex fics, it will pretend Scar survives his being probed by the facehugger and the journey the two of them have. However, I believe the major plot I have in mind has not been done before, so it is not like all of the other stories. I hope lol. Now for some translations…**

**Kainde Amedha- Hard Meat, Xenomorphs, Aliens, Serpents, Bugs (whatever floats your boat)**

**Pyode Amedha- Soft Meat, most commonly humans**

**Gkei'-moun- Easy or simple**

**Ooman- Human**

**Yautja- the Predator race**

**Pauk-de C'jit= Fucking shit**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As you are reading this I am working on the next chapter, and I hope to get it out faster. Thanks for reading, R&R please :]**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	7. Battle

**The cast for this chapter is…THE BEAST- Scar, BELLE- Alexa Woods, LUMIERE- Graeme Miller, COGSWORTH- Mark Verheiden, MRS. POTTS - Ellen Ripley, CHIP- Newt (from Aliens) FEATHERDUSTER- Adele Rousseau**

**SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, REAL LIFE CALLED! And I am terrible at writing fighting scenes so it probably sucks. I am only taking one class during my summer semester and it ends June 27 or 26 I can't remember hah but from then to late August I will have no class..I will be working, hanging with friends and I will be writing my ass off haha. Hopefully enough to make up for lost time. **

**Hope you enjoy! R&R :) Does anyone else think that Katy Perry's 'E.T.' in a way describes Scar/Lex? Or is that just me lol. I would loooove to see a fic kind of based on it. Songfic or not :) **

**Hopestar435- Oh no! I would never give up on a story unless I had nowhere to go with it. Plus this is way too much fun to write!**

**Beastgirl- Thanks so much for your support! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Alien, Predator or AVP franchise/character or any affiliated works. I don't own Beauty and the Beast. They belong to their respectful owners, not me. I own nothing but this story D: **

Regular talking or narration

_Emphasis on words or possible flashbacks_

Beauty and the Beast: AVP Style

Lex ran up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her away from the sound unfamiliar to her. It sounded almost as harsh as Scar's roar. She hoped to never find out what it was. She dashed into the foyer and hurriedly put on her coat, wrenching open the door. Phillipe neighed anxiously, sensing her fright as Lex approached. Lex released Phillipe from the fence and lifted herself aboard, and galloped away from the castle grounds.

Miller, Verheiden and the other objects watched from Lex's bedroom window seeing her departure. "There goes another one. We got lucky with Lex. Now we're screwed forever," said Adele.

Newt frowned, "Can't you say anything positive? We have to keep hope! Lex will come back…I just feel it!"

"I'm proud of your positivity, Newt. And she's right. Lex appeared during Scar's last life cycle to succeed. It can't just be a coincidence. I guess we better go see what Scar did this time." Ripley led the group out of the room.

Lex pushed Phillipe to canter as fast as he could to get back into town, but the recent snowfall had made the process difficult. Phillipe was struggling to get through the thick ground and Lex could tell he was getting tired. A howl was emitted through the forest. It was then repeated from different directions. Like a call. A call to hunt.

Phillipe whinnied uneasily remembering the noise. He used his strength to free his legs from the dense snow before they caught up. Lex glanced back over her shoulder and saw the pack of wolves were already nipping at Phillipe's legs attempting to take him down. When Lex turned forward again she was thrown into the air and landed in the snow. Phillipe had run into a snow-covered tree stump. The wolves took notice that Lex was the easier target and focused on her. They circled Lex, snarling hungrily. The brunette dug into her pants pockets and unsheathed a knife. Lex may have been a woman but she knew how to fight. If it was a fight they wanted, a fight they would get.

"Bring it on."

There were four wolves in the pack including the leader. The lead wolf leapt at Lex first, aiming for her legs. Lex swung her knife at the wolf, not hitting it directly, but she chopped off some fur. The wolf noticed and barked for the rest of the pack to strike. It sat nearby waiting patiently for its turn. The next wolf to come to Lex went down easily with a thrust of her knife to its chest. Most likely a young adult with little experience. Lex had no time to think as another wolf collided with Lex, knocking her to the ground. The next attacker wasted no chance, charging at Lex. It jumped and the brunette quickly threw her legs up, kicking the wolf behind her into a tree. The third wolf that had barreled into her stood a few feet from Lex, snarling menacingly. It was about to attack again but the lead wolf barked once more, and the other retreated into the forest.

Lex was going to make her move before the wolf, but a thundering stomp stopped her. Scar dematerialized next to Lex and he gave her a glance. She glanced back. Whatever thing Scar fought, it gave him hell. Scar looked exhausted and she noticed his armor was missing. There was a massive burn on his chest and claw impressions on his mask. He was oozing a green substance in numerous places, which Lex assumed was his blood.

This lead wolf was much larger than the others and would put up a great fight. Lex was ready for battle. She stepped forward but Scar's hand stopped her. Scar reached behind for his spear and returned to his fighting stance. He let out a low growl to coax his opponent to strike first.

The wolf leapt forward at Scar's shoulder with ferocity. Scar quickly threw the mammal off and at a tree. The wolf instantly recovered in mid-air and rebounded off of the tree and at Scar's shoulder again. This time, the wolf succeeded at removing his weapon as it landed in the snow. It was not damaged, Scar noticed. The wolf barked once more. The hunter realized the wolf's aim.

_Jehdin/Jehdin. _Hand to hand combat. Or in this case hand to paw. Scar began to take off all of his weaponry. It was not his full arsenal, only some of it, which he grabbed in haste to find Lex. His _Dah'kte, Ki'cti-pa, _and_ Bhrak-chei _fell to the snow next to his _Sivk'va-tai. _Even without his weapons Scar knew this fight was nothing to worry over. He was clearly superior.

Scar let out a thundering roar and returned to his fighting stance. The wolf charged toward Scar aiming for his already injured chest. Scar caught the wolf by the stomach with his left hand and was bringing his other arm around but the wolf latched onto Scar's right arm digging his teeth into the skin. The hunter hissed in fury and attempted to remove the animal. The wolf kept its teeth dug into Scar's arm and swiftly slashed its paws across Scar's chest. Scar roared again and ran sideways into another nearby tree, plowing the wolf into the tree. The wolf released his arm and Scar wasted no time finishing the battle. He grasped the wolf's jaws and in one slick move ripped them apart. The wolf whined and moved no more. Scar took the wolf's head from its body leaving a bloody mess. He placed it on his belt for future cleaning.

Lex gasped seeing Scar's violent action. _That's right…he's a hunter. They collect trophies…_

Noticing as he was busy in his own world, Lex took the opportunity to slink silently over to Phillipe. She was half way to Phillipe when she took one more look at Scar. He had fallen to one knee, breathing heavily. She could hear his breathing. It was louder than normal. It sounded somewhat like how humans breathed but with a twist. Every other breath, Scar would let out a growling purr. His green fluorescent blood was flowing more rapidly and pooling at his clawed feet. He was slowly dying.

He scared the shit out of her and was an ass, but he had saved her life. It was time to return the favor. Lex turned on her heel and jogged to Scar's side, kneeling beside him. "Scar?" She whispered.

The hunter let out a weak growl, acknowledging her presence. Scar's heart was beating insanely fast and pulse pounding. He needed his medikit, but it was on his right side. He could not move his right arm to reach it, nor could he twist his body to reach with his other hand. "Lex…" Scar managed to choke out before falling into unconsciousness.

***hides behind a couch* Okay…I'm ready for the onslaught of random thrown objects. This chapter…seriously overdue. And I know…no excuses but *sigh* I am an excuse-y person lol. As I said before I will have a little more free time to write so updates should come faster. Emphasis on should. If not, please feel free to kick me in the ass. I know it's short but I hope this chapter made up for the lateness with the chock full of action! I was going to keep writing a little more but I decided to end it there. Good cliffy. XD **

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	8. Healing Lesson

**The cast for this chapter is…THE BEAST- Scar, BELLE- Alexa Woods, LUMIERE- Graeme Miller, COGSWORTH- Mark Verheiden, MRS. POTTS - Ellen Ripley, CHIP- Newt, FEATHERDUSTER- Adele Rousseau, THE WARDROBE- Isabelle (from Predators)**

**Last chapter had little dialogue, and this chapter has tons! I made a change in the story; in the earlier chapters I had listed Monsieur D'Arque was going to be Maxwell Stafford. I've decided to change that and not include him in the story, because Weyland already accidentally agreed to have Lex marry Sebastian so there would be no reason to have him captured. Besides what I have in mind is better :p**

**Happy Belated Birthday to vampireyautja! Sorry I couldn't update exactly on the 13****th****, I was busy and it's a depressing day for me. It was supposed to be me and my ex-boyfriend's two year anniversary. ANYWHO, Happy Birthday and many more to come :)**

**One more thing, last time this chapter, I promise lol. I realized I didn't set the time period, I know that in BatB it's like the 1800s or something like that because they don't have electricity and whatnot. In my fic it's modern day. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Alien, Predator or AVP franchise/character or any affiliated works, nor Beauty and the Beast storyline and other related things. They belong to their respectful owners, not me. I own nothing but this story D:**

Regular talking or what's happening in the story

_Emphasis on words or Yautja language_

Beauty and the Beast: AVP Style

"How the hell did your horse manage to carry him back to the castle? Scar is at least 400 pounds of pure muscle!" Verheiden exclaimed.

Lex shrugged, "Phillipe is strong I guess. What are we going to do about Scar's wounds? You wouldn't happen to have a servant nurse or something?"

"No, we don't. Besides even if we did, nothing could properly take care of his body. Scar has his own…" Miller tried to reach underneath Scar's body for an item. He pulled it out, "Thing. It looks like a medical kit. We think." Miller placed the box into Lex's arms.

Lex stared at it for a moment, lifting it up and poking it. "How do you open this stupid thing?" She threw it at the ground. Seconds later it hissed and popped open.

Ripley laughed, "Well, I'm sure that's not how it's properly supposed to open but it worked…"

Lex peered at the item on the ground. She took it into her hands again and pulled tools from it. One tool was scalpel-like with the end splitting into two. The center from the top had a hole in it. Lex's finger slipped and pushed a button. A sharp jagged knife emerged from the hole.

"…I'm done exploring this box. If I touch one more thing it will probably explode on me."

"Wake Scar up then." Chip suggested.

"He is still alive right?" Lex put her head by Scar's chest, listening for his breathing. Miller and Verheiden had begun to argue for an unknown reason. Verheiden unknowingly was backing towards Lex and eventually knocked into her. Lex gasped and fell onto Scar's chest, with her face right in one of his wounds. Lex shrieked and tried to get the goop off of her face, shooting a glare at Verheiden. Scar growled, trying to sit up.

"Rise and shine, sunshine," Miller grinned receiving another growl from Scar, "Or not."

Lex reached out a hand, wanting to help Scar get into a more comfortable position. He smacked her hand away, hissing at her. "Scar, let me help you." She picked up the metal box. "Look, I have your…medical…kit…thing. I know you can't move your arm…let me do it for you."

Scar let out a sound that was like laughing. Kind of like a less threatening growl. "You? _Ooman_, you cannot."

"Why the hell not?"

"Don't know how to use."

Lex furrowed her brows, "Well, then teach me. You said you would teach me your culture. Teach me this."

Scar laughed again, "I said nothing of the sort."

Lex huffed, "Scar you are dying. You can't help yourself. I can. If you want to die, be my guest."

"Grab the silver elongated object."

The brunette pulled out a tool, "This one?"

"_H'ko."_ Scar replied.

"What does h-h'coo...mean? How about this one?" "It is pronounced _h'ko _and it means no."

Lex pulled out three different ones this time, "Which one?"

"The left one. Now put it on a flat surface and press the center."

Lex pressed the center button and the object fanned out into a bowl and erupted a flame. "AH! Shit what did I do?"

"Supposed to do that." Scar reached at the table with his good arm and ripped a plank off, crushing it and putting the remains in the flames. "Get the vial with blue substance and pour it evenly into the bowl."

"This one? Lex held up a small bottle with a glowing blue liquid. "_Sei-i."_

"I'm guessing that means yes?" Lex opened the vial and poured it into the bowl. As the concoction burst into a blue flame everyone but Scar jumped back.

"Now get the scalpel and put the mixture onto it, and apply it to wounds."

Lex swabbed some of the substance and placed it on Scar's chest. He let out a surprised roar. "_Pauk_! Warn me before do it! No anesthesia in that!"

"What? No anesthesia? That's crazy!"

Scar shook his head, "Yautja are strong. Does not hurt." After Lex gave him a skeptical glance, he added, "Much."

Seconds later, Lex noted that Scar's chest had stopped bleeding and he was back to breathing normally. She tended to his arm next. Lex put the substance in each claw mark. Scar hissed again as Lex put the tools back into the box. When she turned to look at the hunter, he was flexing his arm and moving the muscle, as if he had never been injured.

"Wow…that stuff is incredibly fast!" Lex exclaimed.

Scar nodded, "Must be fast. If injured on hunt, must be able to continue. Especially if time limit for hunt. Don't make it back on time, don't get back on ship."

"Ship? What ship?"

Scar's mandibles twitched into a smirk, "What did you think we teleport to planets?"

"Of course not! Why are you here? Are…are you on a hunt?"

"_H'ko_." "Then what?"

Scar growled, "It does not concern you."

Lex was determined to figure out why Scar was on Earth. He couldn't possibly just be here for no reason. "Well…what if…I tell you something personal and then you tell me?"

"_H'ko_."

"Ugh! Whyyy won't you tell me?"

"Because it is personal. What don't you understand? Besides didn't you want me to teach you my culture?"

"Yes…just tell me and then I will be the best student ever!"

Scar sighed in annoyance, "We will continue tomorrow. As for now I will retire. You would be wise to do so also. You will need it." Scar stood up, pushed a button on his wrist and disappeared.

Lex pushed herself up and bid the objects goodnight. Ripley stayed with her, to make sure Lex didn't get lost again. They chatted it up on the way to Lex's room.

"Scar seemed less…how do I put this…evil today."

Ripley laughed, "Evil? Ha…well if that's what you want to call it, but yes. He is just getting used to you being around. You know, warming up to you. I did tell you he wasn't as bad as he sounds. He can be…charming at times."

"Charming? Him? HA! You make me laugh, Ripley."

Ripley smiled warmly, "No, honestly. Oh back in the day…many years ago, when Scar was…friendlier than he is now, if you can believe so, he used to tell us all about his clan."

Lex's eyes held excitement, "Oh really…? So then he must have told you why he is here right?"

"Of course. But…for the reasons of his circumstance, he fears if anyone beside us and him find out, it will ruin his chance."

The brunette sighed, "Will I ever find out?"

Ripley frowned, "If you continue to stay here with us for another eleven months, I am sure you will find out. Scar only has that amount of time left to complete. If he does not succeed, he will have plenty of time to tell you."

"…huh? Why are you guys always so secretive! If you won't tell me about why he is here…can you at least tell me about how Scar was 'charming'?" She laughed again at the thought.

Ripley gathered all of her knowledge, "A little background information is in order. He comes from a clan called the Dark Blade clan. It is called something else in his language but I cannot pronounce his words. Much too difficult. Anyway, his people are hunters. Every single one of them. But some have other duties on the side. Some of them are weapon makers or medical staff."

The teapot continued, "If they are called to the hunt they must go. Hunting is…their way of life. If you don't hunt, then you are an outcast, a traitor. One of the only words I can pronounce correctly is _s'yuit-de._ Scar explained it is meant to be demeaning and insulting. I believe he said it translated to pathetic."

"The word itself sounds insulting…_s'yuit-de_. Make note to self; never call Scar _s'yuit-de_." Ripley laughed at Lex's comment. "Ripley, you still haven't told me how he's 'charming'."

"Alright, alright. Patience is a virtue, you know. Since the majority of the clan must go on hunts they often lose many members to the prey. Scar can tell you more about that. If they lose members often, they must be able to keep up the populace. This means that his people are very sexually active."

Lex nearly choked on the water she had grabbed on the way up, "...so…he's like a Yautja-like Casanova? A modern day Romeo?"

Ripley grinned, "In a way yes. There is always an abundance of males and if one wishes to help the clan repopulate, they must quite often fight for a female. A strong hunter is very attractive to a courted female."

"Does that mean Scar has a lot of sex partners?"

"Err...that's something you'll have to ask him, Lex. You can bring it up tomorrow when you see Scar. I've got to get Newt to bed, goodnight Lex." With that Ripley disappeared into the hallways.

Lex sighed and lay down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She tried to clear her mind for slumber but one thought kept coming back to her. How many partners _did_ Scar have? It's not like she cared…right?

**Ohhh I just love me some cliffys XD. I updated in a week! It's been sooo long since I have. It feels so good to be updating so quickly :) I believe all of the Yautja translations were answered by Scar or Ripley…if not let me know I miss things sometimes. How was this chapter? Review and what not! I'm working on the next chapter as you are reading! **

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	9. Learning

**The cast for this chapter is…THE BEAST- Scar, BELLE- Alexa Woods, CHIP- Newt **

**Do you guys even need that thing? ^ **

**Update! Splee! A smidge of Scar/Lex fluff this chapter yay :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Alien, Predator or AVP franchise/character or any affiliated works, nor Beauty and the Beast storyline and other related things. They belong to their respectful owners, not me. I own nothing but this story D:**

Regular talking or what's happening in the story

_Emphasis on words or Yautja language_

Beauty and the Beast: AVP Style

Lex awoke to the sunlight flooding into her bedroom. The brunette yawned and stretched. She placed her legs to the side of the bed and stood up.

"Good morning, Lex!"

"KYWHA!" Lex whipped around for the source of the noise. Newt was at her feet bouncing up and down. Lex held her pounding heart, taking slow breaths.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, Newt!"

Newt bowed her head, "Sorry…Ripley just wanted me to come tell you breakfast is ready."

"Breakfast? But I thought Scar said 'if you don't eat with me you don't eat at all'?"

Newt shrugged. "Whatever." Lex's stomach growled, "Guess I'm hungrier than I thought." She laughed and followed Newt out the door. It was a good thing Newt was with her or she would have gotten lost again.

They arrived at the kitchen and dining area where Scar was already fishing through the refrigerator. He pulled out numerous items, some were familiar looking meat and the others were a deep blue.

"Ah…Scar you shouldn't eat that. It's spoiled."

"It is meat from _Kuty'y'ae_. Not spoiled. Last very long time if stored correctly."

Lex stepped closer and poked the meat, "_Kuty'y'ae_. Hmmm…what does it taste like?"

"Taste like meat." Scar laughed and added, "It tastes like chi'k'en."

"Could I try some?"

Scar nodded and walked outside to a balcony, where there was a fire pit, with a roasting stick and all. He lit a fire and tied the meat to the stick. He sat on the edge of the balcony railing and began to sharpen his spear. Lex followed him and took a seat in front of the fire pit. She watched Scar curiously.

"What do you call that?" She pointed to his weapon.

"_Ki'cti-pa. _Spear. Very useful."

Lex tried to mimic his speech, "Kii'ki'pa."

Scar shook his head, "Repeat me. Ki."

"Ki."

"Ti."

"Ti."

"Pa."

"Pa. Kitipa."

Scar laughed, "Not quite. You will get it one day."

Lex smiled, "What do you call your armor?"

"_Awu'asa'_."

"Awu'asa'." Lex repeated without flaw. "That one is easy. _Gkei'moun_!"

"You learn fast for an ooman." Scar felt the meat, testing its tenderness.

"Sounds like an insult but I will take it as a compliment." Lex stood and went to retrieve plates.

When Lex returned with the plates, Scar gave her some of the meat she recognized, which was beef, and the other alien meat. She looked at Scar and realized that he would be taking off his mask if he were to eat. His hands had reached up to the side of his mask and were removing the cords attached to it. A sound of gas releasing was emitted and Scar's hands were readying to remove the piece of armor. Lex's pulse was rapid.

Scar's hands slowly let the mask fall from his face and Lex began to take in every part. Scar had a high forehead and above where his eyebrows would be were barb-like hairs protruding from his skin. His eyes were deep-set and a mesmerizing shade of amber. Scar's mouth was much like a crab's, but with four appendages with a tusk at the end of them. He also had an inner mouth with a set of sharp teeth on the top and bottom. Lex noticed a marking on his forehead, and glanced at his mask. The symbol that was on his mask, it was burned into his skin.

She reached up to touch the mark and Scar lowered his head to ease her strain of standing on her tippy-toes. She felt the mark with her fingers, gently tracing it. Lex looked at Scar while feeling the etching. His eyes were closed and he was emitting a purr from his chest.

"Did it hurt?"

Scar opened his eyes as Lex removed her hand from his skin. "A little. I rewarded it to myself on my very first hunt. My _kainde amedha chiva_."

"Your what now?"

"It is a rite of passage. First you are Unblooded, one who has not gone on any hunts, then a Youngblood. A Youngblood is one who has survived _chiva_. After one has gone on some hunts and made some kills, they are Blooded. Those whom are very skilled warrior with many trophies and successful hunts are considered Honored. Only those who manage to survive hundreds of hunts are Elders. They are what _ooman_ call…the 'boss'?"

Lex laughed, "So…Elders are your leaders?"

Scar nodded, "In a way, yes."

"What are you considered?"

"I am Honored." Scar mumbling added, "…or at least I was."

"Was?" Lex furrowed her brow. "What happened?"

"What I did was something that considers me not Honored. It considers me a Bad Blood. Bad Bloods are criminals…ones who steal, lie, etc. I did neither of those but I am still considered one."

Lex placed her palm on Scar's arm, "Scar…what did you do?"

He instead turned away. "Come."

Lex followed him like a lost puppy. _I'm never going to find out. Is it that serious?_

They walked down different halls in silence before Lex spoke.

"So how did you get your mark exactly?"

Scar glanced at her, "On first _chiva_, you mark yourself with the blood of your kill. During my chiva; my kill was the _kainde amedha_."

"Wait. _Kainde amedha_…you mean those black creepy serpent things in the basement?"

Scar nodded, "_Sei-i_. I am sorry for scaring you earlier when I found you in the basement. I did not want you to be around when I battled one."

"That screech I heard was one of them? But it was caged…"

"I know. I am unsure of how it escaped. Or if it was the only one. We are safe though. If there were more in the castle they would have impregnated us already."

Lex's eyes bulged, "Whoa! Whoa-ho-ho! Impregnated?"

"They populate by implanting their eggs into hosts and when the time is right, the egg hatches and escapes from the host body."

"Are you sure we're fine?"

Scar nodded again, "I have done a scan of your body and mine. We are fine. Do you still wish to learn?"

Lex grinned, "Of course!"

They arrived at their destination and Scar's mandibles formed a smirk, "Good. Because you will be learning to fight."

**WOOO! I'm on a roll with updating :) Uber short chapter I know, sorry :/ But it's just such a great cliffy. Mwhaha. Plus, the next chapter should be up by the end of next week, because I have my one and only final tomorrow and then I'm free till Saturday when I have to work, and I will probably be doing nothing else because I'm a loner…not really. All my friends are busy this week hah. SO. Update will be soon, because I'm writing as you read :) **

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	10. Training

**So I decided to re-read Chapter 1 to make sure I had my thoughts correct and I realized…wow, I am horrible at continuity. *slaps self* I meant to have Scar as an Honored, not a Youngblood. Silly me. I have changed a few other things in Chapter 1 as well; feel free to go re-read it. This is Lex's second day with Scar, FYI. A lot happened in one night haha. This chapter was SOOOO much fun to write and I hope it is just as much fun to read! More Scar/Lex fluff :) Gawds the sexual tension is killing me X_X**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Alien, Predator or AVP franchise/character or any affiliated works, nor Beauty and the Beast storyline and other related things. They belong to their respectful owners, not me. I own nothing but this story D:**

Regular talking or what's happening in the story

_Emphasis on words or Yautja language_

Beauty and the Beast: AVP Style

Lex stared at Scar, mouth open and agape. "Uh…what?"

Scar laughed, "You will learn to fight. If more _kainde amedha_ escaped you will need to know how to defeat it. Plus, this is part of my culture. Which you wanted to learn, so you will."

The brunette continued to stare at the hunter with a blank face. Scar waved his hand in front of her. "Lex."

No answer.

"Lex."

Still nothing.

"Lex!" Scar roared, waking her out of the trance. Lex flinched, "Oww...!"

Scar placed his palm on a screen and seconds later the doors before them opened, revealing a large room. It was dim, but Scar quickly adjusted the lighting. Lex entered the room and the doors shut behind her. Scar's bevy of weapons was decorating the room. In the center of the room was an outlined metal-like circle. Besides those few things there were was not much else.

"What is this place?"

"It is the _kehrite_. Training area."

Lex stepped over to the walls, observing the weapons. She grabbed one of them; it was a black round disk with a red glowing gem in the middle. She studied it, looking it over. It was definitely alien. She couldn't tell what it was made from. Her hand that was holding the disk lost its grip and Lex nearly dropped the item.

Scar walked over and put it back on the wall. "Be more careful. _Chakt-ra _can easily break."

"Oh, sorry." She gave an apologetic look. "How do you know that it breaks easily?"

Scar smirked, "A hunter must know his weapons. Plus I have personally crafted it."

"You made this?" Lex was shocked. A hunter and a craftsman…er crafts-alien?

"_Sei-i._ I made most of my weapons you see here. With the exception of the _sivk'va-tai_." He pointed to the weapon that had been on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you make it yourself?"

"Too complicated and dangerous. _Sivk'va-tai_ is like miniature cannon that shoots plasma bolts. It deals with a lot of science and explosives. Prefer to stick to simple things. I also have constructed my _awu'asa'_. Since the kainde amedha destroyed my other one I will have to make more."

"Would it be too much of me to ask if you could make some for me?" Lex was nervous. She wasn't one of them; it may have been crossing a line to wear something that was not meant to be worn on a human. Scar looked her up and down as Lex babbled on, "See I just thought it would be a good idea since you know…we may have to fight more serpents and I-"

Scar cut her off, "It can be done. However, you are much smaller than me and even smaller than female Yautja, so I do not know if it will come out correctly."

"Even smaller than female Yautja? What do you mean?"

Scar laughed, "Female Yautja are taller than males."

"WHAT? But you're already like ten feet tall!"

"More like 7 feet and 8 inches." The hunter stated as a matter of fact-ly.

"So females are like a freakin' tower? How does that work when you mate?"

"It is no different than how oomans do." He added, "However, we tend to throw our mates in the heat of passion."

Lex's mouth was agape, "Throw? Jeez, you guys are kinky sons of bitches."

Scar smirked, "Do not worry ooman, I would not throw you."

"Who said I would mate with you!" Lex blushed a deep crimson.

"I didn't say anything. The pigment change in your skin however, tells a different story." Scar grinned slyly at her, turned and pushed another button on the wall. A panel in the floor opened up and a work station was in its place. "I will teach you a few basic moves to start and then while you practice I will build new _awu'asa'_."

Scar moved to the center of the room and motioned for Lex to join him. "This is the first stance. It is the basic before actual fighting stance." He placed his feet far apart and his legs just as wide. Lex noted that instead of his codpiece, Scar was wearing a black loincloth.

_If he puts his feet any wider I'm going to see an alien wiener. _

Lex tried to place her feet like Scar but her legs weren't having any of it. Scar observed this and came over. "Wider."

"I can't."

"Wider."

Lex growled, "I can't. I'm not as flexible as you."

"Flexibility has nothing to do with it. You are not trying. Wider."

"Scar, my legs will not go wider."

The hunter gave Lex a look that said 'Oh really?' Clearly this was a challenge to him. Challenge accepted. Scar grabbed Lex's left leg and placed it where it was supposed to be, and he then did the same with her other leg. Lex seemed to be balanced until she moved her foot ever so slightly. She pitched forward, heading face first at the ground. Lex flailed her arms about, bringing herself to the previous position.

Scar looked highly amused, "Keep your center. Focus."

Lex relaxed and calmed her composure. Her thighs and calves were burning from the prolonged move, but she would not falter. She continued to hold the position until Scar was satisfied. "Good. Now we will work with a weapon."

The brunette stood normally, "Weapon? I thought you said there were different stances I had to learn?"

"_Sei-i_. The others you learn from proper stance with a weapon. You must learn how to be standing correctly for a clean kill and to use the weapon effectively."

Lex nodded, "Alright, so what weapon do I get to use?"

Scar pulled out his spear, "_Ki'cti-pa_. It is the easiest to start with." He placed the weapon in Lex's hands.

"Wow…it's so light. For metal you'd think it would at least be heavier than this…" She pushed the button on the side and the dull ends suddenly became sharp and elongated. "Hm…and I thought it was just a piece of metal."

Scar looked at her funny, "_H'ko_…why would you think that?"

"Dunno."

"You are very strange, _ooman_. If you become skilled enough in using the _ki'cti-pa_, I may consider letting you train with my _gl'a'ive_." He pointed to a spear high up on the wall. It was adorned with skulls and black feathers. This spear was double ended and the ends were shaped like serrated horseshoes.

"Seems like an incentive to do well. I imagine how it handles…" She dreamt at the thought.

"It is a powerful weapon, easily slices through most prey. It is light and sturdy. It is one of my most prized weapons." Scar described his weapon with pride.

_Prized weapon? Why would he let __me__ use it?_

"Start with the placement of your hands. One hand should be on each end. Grip _ki'cti-pa_ tightly. When you are ready, aim and then thrust your arm forward."

Lex took a deep breath, tightened her hold on the spear, aimed for the wall and threw the spear. It soared through the air, but not straight. It banked left and nose-dived into the floor. Lex cringed, hearing the crash of Scar's weapon. She thought he might come and yell at her. To her surprise, he simply ran over to the spear and returned.

"You are not holding tight enough."

"Well then show me how tight to hold it!"

_If someone had just walked in and heard those lines, they would be thinking something completely different…_

Scar walked behind her and placed his hands over Lex's and positioned them in the correct spots. Lex quickly took notice at how fast her pulse had begun to race. Not only were his hands over hers, but his body up against hers. She could feel the warmth of his skin radiating from his presence. Lex could hear his purring breath. She began to feel a large mass poking her in the shoulder and noticed Scar was rocking back and forth with a devilish grin.

Lex jumped five feet away, "YOU PERVERT!"

Scar laughed, "What? I'm totally innocent."

"Innocent my ass! You were poking me in the shoulder with that…that thing of yours!"

"What, this?" Scar pointed to his crotch.

"Yes, that thing, you moron!"

Scar was highly amused, "_H'ko_…Don't think so."

This was irritating Lex. She let out a yell and ran at Scar with the spear, ready for an attack. She made sure the spiked ends were out and swung at Scar. He easily countered it, catching Lex's move with his wristblades without any effort.

He smirked, "You still have much to learn, _ooman_. You could not land an attack on me."

"Really now? Would you like to take that as a challenge?"

"Let's make it interesting. A bet, as you _oomans_ say."

"Hmm…okay, if I can land an attack on you, you have to tell me why you are here on Earth."

Scar scowled, she was very adamant on learning that, "If you don't, I will tell you when I want to, and I get to poke you whenever I want." This was no challenge. She had no fighting skills.

They walked to separate sides of the _kehrite _and faced each other. Scar immediately went to the fighting stance and Lex followed suit. They began to circle one another, closing in the space between them. Once they were close enough, they attacked the other.

Lex moved first, thrusting the spear at Scar's legs, trying to take him down. Scar counter attacked with his wristblades again, using his strength to push Lex away. She gasped as his force knocked her to the floor. It was a good thing they didn't agree on who fell first.

"You will not win." Scar declared, staring her down.

The brunette quickly got to her feet and ran directly at Scar with the spear aimed at his legs again. This time Scar retaliated with his hand, throwing her once more. Still, she returned with more attacks, none of them getting through. Lex was panting heavily from the effort, but she continued. She was coming toward Scar for another attack, but she fell to the ground and cried out in pain.

Scar growled low. She was probably just faking to give up. After she laid there for a few more moments without moving, he became concerned. "Lex?" He stepped closer and leaned over her. She was facing the ground, so he couldn't see her face. Scar reached an arm out to her, but she swiftly kicked one leg back and struck him in the crotch.

"Mother _pauking c'jit_!" Scar collapsed on the floor holding himself.

Lex laughed, "I win!"

"What the _pauk_? That _pauking_ hurt!"

"I win, Scar! You have to tell me why you're here!" Lex said in a sing-song voice.

"_Pauk_ that! I never agreed."

"Yes you did!"

"_H'ko. _I never said, 'Ok deal.', so the whole bet is null and invalid."

Lex huffed, "…fine. But you will tell me eventually! Now help me up. I really did hurt myself."

Scar cautiously came over to where Lex was lying, while protecting his crotch. "Oh come on, I'm not going to do it again. I'm not that mean." Lex huffed.

The hunter crouched onto one knee and began to inspect Lex's leg. He poked and prodded it, testing where the pain was coming from and how much damage was taken. He touched at her ankle and Lex yelped. "Ow! Don't touch it!"

After a few moments of more poking, Scar had his diagnosis. "Alright, doctor Scar, what's the deal?"

_Doctor Scar? What the _pauk_? _

"Your ankle is sprained. Twisted is more accurate. It will take a few weeks to heal, if you keep off it. But since we need to continue training, it may take longer."

Lex was in shock, "Weeks? Why can't you just use that fancy blue serum?"

Scar sighed, "It is for healing muscle and minor injuries, like lacerations."

"…lacerations are not minor injuries."

"To Yautja they are. Something serious would be losing a limb or something. But it will not stop us from the hunt."

"Damnit…okay…well don't you have any other medicine that can fix me up in a jiffy?"

"_H'ko_. You will have to wait patiently like the other _oomans_."

Lex scowled, "Great."

She started to stand up but immediately fell to the ground again, hitting her head on the floor. "…fuck. Wow. How did I already forget that my ankle is sprained?" She mumbled something incoherent and blacked out.

In her daze, Lex felt strong arms lift her up and carry her away. She subconsciously nuzzled her face into whatever she was being held by. This person climbed up a few flights of stairs and went through many halls before arriving at a door and opening it. Lex felt herself being placed into a bed. Whoever had carried her, also slid into the bed. She felt the figure turn toward her and she once more subconsciously settled herself next to them. Lex sensed a hand caressing her brunette locks and drifted into sleep.

**So how was this chapter? Was it fun to read? :) Next chapter will have a time skip, not sure how far ahead though. For anyone who is curious what Scar's armor looked like, go to Youtube and look up Predator Concrete Jungle Costumes. It will be the first video that pops up. It shows a few different costumes from the game but the one that is Scar's armor is the Dark Blade Clan costume at 4:30. Pretty freakin bad ass lol. The sexual tension! Can you feel it? X_X Indeed. Any other questions or stuffs just ask :)**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	11. Insert Uncreative Chapter Title

**This author was totally lazy after working 120 hours the past month. *headdesk* I also had trouble writing this chapter. :/ I know I don't say it much but everyone's reviews make me smile :) They really make my day! Unfortunately, there will only be two or three more chapters to the story…but don't fret I have another fic to be written…just need to make the poll when the time is right! **

**Sorry for the two month wait, I've been working like crazy as posted before and have been busy getting my next college semester ready, which starts this week. *Headdesk* Ugh. Fortunately, I have two 3 hour long classes and should still have time to write. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Alien, Predator or AVP franchise/character or any affiliated works, nor Beauty and the Beast storyline and other related things. They belong to their respectful owners, not me. I own nothing but this story D:**

Regular talking or what's happening in the story

_Emphasis on words or Yautja language_

Beauty and the Beast: AVP Style

Lex stirred from her slumber, hearing the sound of the chirping birds and feeling the sunlight pour into the room from outside. She shifted her position to sit up, but found it difficult as a large clawed hand was lain across her chest. This hand was connected to a wrist, connected to an arm, connected to a massive bicep, connected to a shoulder, connected to a neck that was connected to a face.

"What the fuck?" Lex threw Scar's arm off of her chest, and in the process knocked his arm onto his face, waking him with a jolt.

"What the _pauk_…?" Scar's voice was slurred.

Lex leaned closer toward Scar, sniffing his breath, "Are-are you drunk? Oh. Oh, hell!" Lex lifted the covers from her body. Still clothed. Whew! She peeked under Scar's side. He was clothed, if you could call his loincloth clothes.

The brunette twisted her body to get up from the bed, but Scar's hand on her arm held her back. "Leg sprained remember? You forget things easily _ooman. _Stay in bed for a few days then you will train again."

Lex sighed, flipping herself back into the bed, "Alright. Why are you drunk?"

"I only had a little. It takes a lot to get me…as you oomans say…'wasted'?"

"Oh really? I propose we have a drinking challenge. But not yet, I highly doubt you have human alcohol, so to make it fair, I should get to practice!" Lex stuck her tongue out at him.

Scar smirked, "Deal. I am _c'ntlip_ drinking champion in my clan."

"So you're the clan drunk? Not exactly something to be proud of." She grinned.

The hunter growled low as the playful mood instantly changed, "You know nothing of _yin'tekai." _Scar got out of the bed and entered a connected room.

"Huh? Scar, where are you going?" Lex heard the sound of gushing water and slumped into the bed. "What did I say?" She mumbled to herself.

Back in Town

Sitting in the middle of the town by the fountain, Sebastian and Thomas were doing their nightly watch over the town. The sun had already set, and most of the townsfolk were readying for bed. Sebastian was cleaning his rifle, leaning against the fountain foundation. Thomas was playing with his flashlight, making shadow puppets on the wall.

"Sebastian, is it just me or has the town been…kind of eerie lately?" Thomas inquired.

"The town is always creepy at when the sun goes down Thomas."

Thomas grumbled, "Yeah…but more than normal. There's something about tonight that isn't right."

Sebastian glanced at Thomas, "Hmmm…yes, I suppose you are right. Ever since that loon Weyland came into the bar raving about a monster taking Lex…"

"Do you think…maybe we should go look for her?"

"I think a little rounding up of villagers is in order first."

Thomas grinned, "Ooh, and then we get to do some monster hunting?"

"Of course. I'm _always_ up for monster hunting." Sebastian smirked.

The two sat on a bench to brainstorm ways to get the entire town to the fountain without effort on their part. Well…mostly Thomas. Sebastian dozed off while Thomas thought out loud.

"Hmm well we could-no…Or maybe we could…nah…How about-that won't work."

"I've got it! HEY, EVERYBODY SEBASTIAN IS TAKING OFF HIS SHIRT!" Thomas yelled, waking up Sebastian with a jolt.

A few seconds passed and Sebastian whacked Thomas across the head, "Moron, that won't work."

Suddenly, a series of squeals erupted from different points in town and a thunderous sound of running feet came near. Yells and squeals followed the noise of footsteps. Seconds later the screams and squeals changed from excited to terror. The women of the town came rushing into the fountain area, running every which way, trying to escape from something. The men quickly arrived after the women, holding guns and knives.

"What's going on here?" Sebastian barked.

A trembling woman mustered out a few words, "Terrible…monster!"

"Monster? Where?"

Another townsperson stepped forward, "Barely saw it. It was black as the night! It took my daughter Maria! Stuck its tail right through her chest!"

"It took my husband George, too!" A woman cried out.

"What exactly did it look like?" Sebastian questioned.

Multiple people spoke up at once. "I believe it had four legs!" "Scary!" "Claws and sharp teeth!"

"Claws and sharp teeth, you say?" The pieces were falling together in Sebastian's mind, "Where's Weyland? Weyland!"

"What is it Sebastian?" Weyland hobbled forward out of the crowd.

"Weyland, what exactly did you say that monster looked like again?"

Weyland stumbled over his words, "Um…uh…well…I um…it was tall. Abnormally tall. Reptilian skin…there is more…I just can't put my finger on it…"

The clouds rolled in to suit the spooky chill. A loud screech was emitted nearby. Many townsfolk screamed and shrieked in fear. They began to huddle together, the ones with weapons out in front with the women and children in the center. Much like how animals do to protect their own. Sebastian, Thomas and Weyland stood out in front, easy targets.

From the shadows emerged a shape. It was dark and elongated; no eyes to be seen, a long spiked tail and limbs. It had four feet with dangerous claws at the end of its toes. The creature hissed and bared its' teeth that were dripping with saliva.

"W-Weyland…is…is that the monster?" Thomas stuttered scared shitless.

"…no." Weyland managed to squeak out before the creature leaped at them.

**Super short chapter for super long wait. I know…doesn't make sense. I'm sorry…I've been unbelievably busy and the chapter had been at this length for a month. I thought I would update something. Completed my first week of the new semester yesterday…turns out I may not get as much writing time during class as I had hoped. So…I don't know. I'm not giving up this story yet. But I really. Really. REALLY. Want to start writing this Friday the 13****th**** fic I have in mind. Don't fret, I will still post a poll when this story is over and we will go from there. **

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	12. Plans and Reconciling

**The drinking game chapter! Every time you see the word drink or any other form of the word take a drink of something! ;) That includes the three in this note! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Alien, Predator or AVP franchise/character or any affiliated works, nor Beauty and the Beast storyline and other related things. They belong to their respectful owners, not me. I own nothing but this story D:**

Regular talking or what's happening in the story

_Emphasis on words or Yautja language_

Beauty and the Beast: AVP Style

"What do you mean 'no' Weyland! Everyone is describing the same monster as you did." Sebastian dodged the creature that swiped its' claws at him.

Weyland also began avoiding the monster, trying to attack it with a dagger, "It isn't the monster from before…the one I saw had two legs and it wore a mask. It could also speak English. This…creature however, I don't think it has the ability."

Sebastian was now shooting bullets at the monster, "Speak English? How?"

"I don't know. On my way to the fair I got lost, found his castle…domain…whatever you want to call it, I asked for shelter and he denied me of it. He kept me captive and when Lex came around to find me, they made a deal, I was released and Lex stayed."

"Weyland…what are you saying?" Sebastian said with a hint of fear and terror in his voice.

"I'm saying…there is a possibility that there are two monsters." Weyland responded with a pause.

Sebastian aimed his rifle and began shooting at the creature. The creature took many shots to the chest but did not falter as it inched closer to Sebastian, hissing menacingly. Sebastian let out more shots, this time aiming for the head hoping to hit the monster's brain, if it had one. The monster began to bleed a strange substance. It was a fluorescent yellow-ish green.

_So you do bleed. If it bleeds…we can kill it._

The creature noticed its' blood and hissed once more. "Well, come on then. Let's go!" Sebastian taunted the alien.

The creature screeched and bore its' teeth. It leaped forward, claws ready to rip Sebastian apart. As soon as the monster was close enough, Sebastian unsheathed a hunting knife and sliced the creature's head clean off. The monster fell the ground, writhing in pain before breathing its' last breath.

Sebastian was about to take a closer look at the monster, but Weyland stopped him. "You need to watch where you are stepping, son. Look at the ground…it's melting."

"But how?" Thomas joined them.

Weyland sighed, "It must have acidic properties in the blood. I may be able to do some research with a sample."

"Acidic? Are you insane?" Sebastian declared, "You have no idea where that thing came from and you want to research it? Absolutely not."

"Sebastian, I am a grown and very old man. I will do as I please."

Sebastian sighed, "Alright. Before we were attacked this…thing. Thomas and I were proposing on a hunting party to find Lex."

"Oh, really?" Weyland responded half-heartedly.

Sebastian pursed his lips, "You do want your daughter back don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Weyland interjected. "But this is…something else. It's dangerous Sebastian. You could get seriously hurt or killed. Bringing more people into this will have more on your burden."

"If it is for my beloved Alexa, so be it. Maybe _then_ she will fall in love with me. Her knight in shining armor!" Sebastian grinned.

"All I want is to bring my daughter home."

"So that's it then! Thomas and I will round up members from the village to go to nearby towns and see if they will join us in defeating these creatures from hell."

"Which towns?" Weyland inquired.

"I was thinking Alexandria and Fayetteville. We may stop at Queenstown also."

Weyland rolled his eyes, "Hmm…towns famous for beautiful women. Very promising."

Thomas laughed, "You can come if you want to old man."

"I don't think so. I'm going to focus on finding my daughter. Not other women."

"Where there are beautiful women, there are strong fellows like myself fighting for their affections." Sebastian defended himself.

"Mmmm. Yes, I'm sure. You know the train didn't leave without me Sebastian. I haven't lost my keenness yet."

Sebastian rolled his eyes this time, "Suit yourself, Weyland. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning and return in a few months."

"Good luck." Weyland turned his head to stare at the destruction the creature had left. When he turned back around, Sebastian and Thomas were gone.

With Lex and Scar

After the incident involving Lex insulting Scar and his honor, they avoided one another for three weeks. They occasionally passed each other in the halls. Lex would cautiously glance at Scar while he glared at the walking space in front of him.

Once her ankle healed, Lex trained everyday in the _kehrite_. She trained from dawn to dusk or until she was too exhausted to move. Every couple of days, Lex would collapse on the _kehrite_ floor and in the morning she would awaken in her bedroom. She knew none of the objects were capable of carrying her.

One late autumn night she awoke in her bed after training. "If he keeps bringing me up to bed at night he can't possibly still be mad at me. Right?" Lex wondered out loud. "…maybe I should go make sure…"

She stepped out of her bed and headed for the balcony. She always found Scar outside on the balcony relaxing.

When she approached the balcony, her hunch was right. Scar sat on the bench with his mask off, sipping a liquid from a container. He heard her footsteps and glanced at her.

"Mind if I join you?" She whispered.

Scar said nothing, continuing to drink the liquid. He turned to stare off into the sky. A moment later, he breathed deeply and looked at Lex. Scar held out the container, offering it to her.

Lex stared at it apprehensively, "What is it?"

"_C'ntlip_." Scar responded calmly.

"Oh. I suppose you noticed I've been drinking some of it." Lex said with guilt.

"_Sei-i_."

Lex took the container from Scar's claws, "So you aren't mad?"

"_H'ko_." He paused. "Actually, I was thinking about the proposal we had weeks ago?"

"Huh?" Lex was confused.

Scar pushed the drink to Lex's mouth, "Drink."

The wheels began to turn in Lex's mind. "Oh! That proposal!" She grinned, "You're on!"

With that, she took a large gulp of the _c'ntlip_.

She swallowed with difficulty as the liquid coursed down through her body. Even after drinking it a few times, it still was hard to swallow. It tasted like human alcohol but with a twist. It had an extra spicy flavoring, which Lex actually liked.

Scar laughed seeing this, "Do not bite off more than you can chew puny ooman. You still have to beat me."

"Don't worry. I will." Lex smirked.

Scar took the container from Lex's hands and took a swig of it. He swallowed with ease, passing it back to Lex.

An hour passed as their game continued. Thirty one passed between the two, Lex had just taken her drink and the last of the _c'ntlip_. "Oops, no more. I win since I had the last drink!" She stuck her tongue out drunkenly.

"You wish, ooman." Scar stood up and headed for the kitchen, while walking into the door frame. Lex burst out laughing as Scar staggered to his feet. When Scar returned, he carried another container with him.

"Oh _c'jit_!" Lex exclaimed.

Scar grinned, "Not done yet." He opened the item and had another drink.

"You're gonna give me alcohol poisoning." Lex swallowed her share.

"You will be fine. Trust me." Scar's voice was beginning to sound slurred again.

_Ugh, if he's just now wasted it's gonna be awhile…but then it also prompts opportunity. _

"So, Scar are you ever going to tell me why you are here?

Scar let out a heavy sigh, "Are you ever going to stop asking?"

"Well, it's not every day you discover there's an alien living nearby your town."

"Alright, I'll tell you." He sighed again. "It was two and a half ooman years ago. The clan was celebrating a victory against a smaller clan of Bad Bloods. Partying, dancing, drinking, mating, the works. It was that night where I made a grave mistake. Where I lost something important."

Lex furrowed her brows, "Scar...what happened?" She asked with concern, placing her hand on his.

"I lost my _yin'tekai_. My honor."

_Flashback_

"Drink it, drink it, drink it, drink it, drink it!" A large group of Yautja stood behind Scar and a few other Yautja watching them drink. They themselves were drinking as they cheered.

"Such courage you have, Honored Scar. Daring to challenge me at drinking." An older Yautja with deep green skin and yellow markings. He had plenty of scars upon his body, proof of many battles.

Scar placed down his empty cup, "I only wanted to partake in an exciting game, Elder Swift."

Elder Swift smirked, "And so you have it."

A half hour passed as many of the contenders dropped out. Only the Elder and Scar were left.

"Just you and me, Scar. Like it always has been."

Scar grinned, "Just you and me, father."

Swift took another drink of the _c'ntlip_ and coughed loudly. "Alright, alright! You win, Scar. I know when I'm beat. Of course, had we been fighting…that's another story." He chuckled.

"I will win one day."

Swift rose from his seat and stepped over to Scar. He placed his hand on Scar's shoulder, "You make me a proud father either way, son."

Scar also stood, placing his hand on his father's shoulder. The two turned to leave together, heading for their quarters. They walked along the hallways, passing other Yautja.

They walked in silence until Swift asked, "So, Scar when can I expect pups from you?"

Scar cringed, "…not for awhile father. You know I don't have a mate."

"I know. Just wondering…for the sake of culture and all."

They stopped at a door and faced each other. "_Gken-guan_, son." Swift placed his hand on a panel and the door opened.

"_Gken-guan_, father." Scar bowed his head as Swift gave a nod of acknowledgement and entered his room.

Scar turned and went the way he came, returning to the party. The music was loud and blaring. The _d'ruums_ harshly, the _t'loon'ga_ playing fast. He felt the melody pulse through his veins and he grabbed an entire container of _c'ntlip_ to himself. He chugged it all down, throwing the container away. Scar let loose a roar of excitement in which many other Yautja joined. He made his way to the center of the dancing and followed suit. Scar was usually a skilled dancer but since his high level of _c'ntlip_, he was a drunken mess. He accidentally struck others and one in particular.

"Scar how dare you! _Pauking hulij-bpe_!" A hand grabbed Scar's shoulder.

Scar dizzily turned his head to see who was talking to him. "Elder Fury?"

"_Sei-i_ it's me you moron. You hit me." She growled.

"Then get out of my way. I'm dancing." Scar slurred his words continuing his dance.

Fury hissed, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Stupid _lou-dte kalei_."

A roar erupted from Fury's mouth that it shook the room pillars as many stopped dancing. The room became hushed and eerily silent.

Scar suddenly found himself on the ground, with Fury standing over him and her _ki'cti-pa_ at his neck.

Fury growled again, "Say it again. I _pauking_ dare you."

"_Lou-dte kalei_."

**Wow, looks like Scar got himself into a lot of trouble. I hope you all liked this chapter! How many drinks did you take? ;) Sorry for the wait…I have been having a TERRIBLE past few months. College sucks and I barely see my friends. I feel like all I do is college, eat, sleep and work. A big thing troubling me this time around is this paper I have to write for my English class. The irony. A writer having trouble with English. The problem is the paper is supposed to be on marriage. Well unfortunately my parents are not having the best marriage, which is just fantastic, because it gives me a block. Anyway…enough about my griping. **

**Some translations….**

_**C'jit= shit/crap/damn**_

_**Gken-guan= Guan is an actual Yautja word which means night, however I could not find a word for good, so made my own; Gken. So together they are good night. **_

_**D'ruums= drums; my own word**_

_**T'loon'ga= various wood wind instruments; my own word**_

_**Hulij-bpe= crazy**_

_**Lou-dte kalei= NOT TELLING XD I'm sure most of you already know, and you can probably look it up…and I don't want to ruin a part of next chapter. **_

**Let me know if I missed one!**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	13. Understanding

**This chapter shows a slightly less dominant/aggressive…Yautja-like Scar lol. Scar reveals a sad past. Lots of Scar/Lex :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Alien, Predator or AVP franchise/character or any affiliated works, nor Beauty and the Beast storyline and other related things. They belong to their respectful owners, not me. I own nothing but this story D:**

Regular talking or what's happening in the story

_Emphasis on words or Yautja language_

Beauty and the Beast: AVP Style

"Ok...so you insulted one of the Elders…what's the big deal?"

Scar hissed, "I insulted her! Not just her. I basically insulted all females of my clan."

Lex tilted her head, "I don't understand. What did you say?"

"_Lou-dte kalei_. It is slang for a female Yautja…very vulgar. It means child maker…" Scar hung his head in shame.

Lex covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh my god."

"Sei-i…"

"What…what is wrong with you?" She yelled. "Not only did you insult your clan you insulted me!"

"Lex please, I didn't mean it…I was not in the right mind…you have to understand that."

"Scar it doesn't matter! You still said it! Whether or not you were drunk. I really have no respect for you now."

"That's why I am here…if you hadn't already guessed."

Lex was confused, "Huh?"

"I am here to gain respect from an _ooman_. From you, Lex. Then I can go home."

"So I'm just a tool in your plan? Once you gain my respect you'll turn on me and murder me wont you?" She threw the container to the floor and it shattered into pieces.

"What? No…Lex…not you…I wouldn't intentionally attack you."

"Oh, really? Why's that." She remarked angrily.

Scar sighed, "_Paya_…I don't know what to-alright. Here's the truth. The complete and wholesome truth. When I went on trial for my wrongdoings, my original sentence was to gain a female ooman's respect. I was sent to your planet soon after. It had been half an ooman year when I was visited by one of our goddesses in spirit, _Paya_. She informed me that I was failing miserably at my task. When I argued with her, she changed my sentence to three ooman years."

"What is your point Scar? Because honestly right now I don't give a shit." Lex stood to leave and turned her back to Scar.

"Don't go. When _Paya_ changed my sentence she changed it from respect to love." Scar rose from the bench.

"Love?" Lex was skeptical.

"_Sei-i_. She now expects me to fall in love with an ooman and to have the feelings returned. When she came to me, it was more than two years ago. I have little time left."

Lex rolled her eyes, "Well, lucky I came along. Just in time to save you from being here forever."

"Lex…please…I know you are mad with me but you have to understand the circumstances…"

"Why should I?"

Scar stepped toward Lex. He stood so closely behind her that she could feel his breath on her neck. He reached for her hand, turning her around to face him. Lex refused to look at Scar, avoiding his gaze.

"Lex, I really don't know how to say this...but I feel very attracted to you."

Lex's hard expression lessened glancing at Scar. Their eyes met as Scar's amber ones bore into Lex's chocolate brown. Lex inhaled sharply. She moved closer to Scar, closing the gap between them. Their chests were pressed together, as they took in each other's scent. Lex smelled Scar's musk. It was intoxicating as it filled her nostrils. Scar breathed in her scent, vanilla and lavender. He brought a hand up and stroked her cheek. Lex closed her eyes, leaning her head on Scar's chest. She heard him purring through his rumbling chest.

"Scar…why do you have this effect on me?" She whispered.

"I could ask you the same thing." Scar nuzzled his head into Lex's, letting his mandibles play with her soft hair.

With one swift move, Scar picked up Lex into his strong arms and carried her away.

"Where we going?" She murmured.

"My room."

"Oh, okay." She replied.

Scar arrived at a door, kicking it open. There was a large bed, made from materials unknown to Lex. Two windows on both sides of the bed let in light. There was a door that led to the balcony. Many of Scar's other arsenal adorned the walls. Scar placed Lex on the floor and she made her way to another door which she assumed was the bathroom. It was indeed the bathroom, but to Lex's surprise, it was completely human constructed. There was no strange toilet, no freaky shower fixture.

"Why is all this stuff human, but the bed isn't?"

He laughed, "Because I am not a plumber. I don't like to mess with those things."

Lex laughed this time, "Ok. You do know how to use them right?"

"_Sei-i_, I did not at first, but I learned."

"Well, that's good." Lex sauntered over to the bed, plopping herself into the center of it. She bounced on the bed, making a mess of the sheets.

"A little childish, are we?" Scar smirked and lay down on the bed. Lex stopped bouncing and stared at Scar. She scooted closer to him, snuggling into his side. She didn't know what in the hell was condemning her to act this way, because she then placed her hand on Scar's chest. Scar mirrored her move by wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Scar?" She asked after a few moments of blissful silence. Lex felt him shift his head to look at her. "What did you mean about your father? You said it was always you two. I thought your people mated a lot…so wouldn't you have many siblings?"

"I don't have any."

"Why not?"

Scar sighed, "Because my father never had other pups. Just me. When my father was younger he went on a hunt that left him severely injured. He was too injured in his reproductive areas that they had to be removed. I was barely two weeks old. My mother left him because she wanted pups that he could not give."

"Wait, wait. Your dad, Elder Swift, basically banished you, his own son, his _only_ son." Lex was in disbelief.

"_Sei-i._ I know it is hard to understand, but our culture and practices are different from yours. At most, my father wanted to see me accomplish the task that he himself gave me."

"I see. So…since we are kind of on the topic of mating…can I ask you something?"

Scar nodded, "What is it?"

"How many mates have you had?" Lex played with her fingers subconsciously.

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Dunno…just curious…"

"Six."

"Huh?"

"I have had six mates. I am still young though, so I will have more."

"Oh." Lex had a hint of sadness in her voice. "Did…did you love them?"

"Only one. Raya was my first mate and she was my mate up until that drunken night. When the news broke out about what I had done my mates all confronted me and yelled at me, wishing death upon me. I haven't seen her since."

"Did you have pups with any of them?"

"I fathered two pups with Raya, but when she was giving birth they died. I was supposed to have another pup with my third mate, Kitaani. We did not know she was pregnant when she went on a hunt. She died in battle. If I had known she was pregnant, I would have a pup of my own."

"I'm so sorry…" Lex held tighter to Scar.

Scar laughed angrily, "And the worst part is everyone thinks I've been cursed with my father's genes. It's like _Paya_ does not want me to be a father." Scar got up from the bed, stepping outside.

Lex followed him, "That's not true…"

"Or-or maybe she just doesn't want me to be happy! Is that it _Paya_? I'm destined to be unhappy?" Scar roared loudly that birds flew away.

"Scar you have me…aren't you happy?" She placed a hand on his bicep.

He laughed again, "Lex, my past is a lot more difficult that you know. Happiness is not something I came by a lot."

"Then tell me." She said calmly.

"When I was born, my mother Zadina nearly died giving birth to me. The irony is that I would have the almost exact situation as I grew older. Soon after that my father had his accident, and my mother left, leaving my father to raise me himself because no other females wanted to. With my father being an Elder, this proved a challenge because he was barely around. I had to live on my own. Being the son of an Elder, I had to be very respectful and hold my tongue. When I was old enough, my father would take me to war meetings. I could not speak. I could not voice my opinion. If I did, I was punished."

"That's terrible…"

"I was ostracized by other pups my age. I was born very small in size. When I was proper age to start learning to fight, I was a foot and a half shorter than everyone else. They made fun of me for it. But I cannot help the genes I was made from. My mother was shorter than most female Yautja."

"Was?"

"_Sei-i_. My mother is dead. Everyone who was close to me has died or shunned me."

"I haven't." Lex said, staring up at Scar. "I'm still here."

**Holy shit on a stick I actually updated on time! And within a few days! It's a miracle! No, actually I just have a little more free time…one more month of the semester so things are winding down. Hope you enjoyed, please review :) **

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	14. Surprises

**Sorry for the delay, I had to write a bunch of papers the semester is almost over. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Alien, Predator or AVP franchise/character or any affiliated works, nor Beauty and the Beast storyline and other related things. They belong to their respectful owners, not me. I own nothing but this story D:**

Regular talking or what's happening in the story

_Emphasis on words or Yautja language_

Beauty and the Beast: AVP Style

Scar flexed his mandibles into a smile, placing them against Lex's forehead. "I hope you stay for a while."

Lex blushed, "Me too."

Four Months Later

"Scar, where are we going?" Lex had a blindfold over her eyes as Scar led her through halls.

"Somewhere." He said being sly.

They walked for a few more moments when Scar stopped her. Lex heard a door slide open as Scar pulled her into the room. She felt the blindfold being taken off, and when she opened her eyes Scar stood before her.

Lex gave him a funny look, "So…why'd you bring me here?"

"Turn around."

Lex did as she was told and was face to face with a beautiful set of awu'asa. It was midnight black with flecks of crimson. The top was a bikini-like structure made mostly of metal with padding for her breasts. The bottom was made of the same material. It had two parts, a pair of mesh shorts and what was barely considered a skirt that had a slit up the side of her leg. There was mesh for her legs that went up to her calves. Scar made a pair of boots that also went to her calves. He managed to make her a mask, just like his. The mask even had the same mark he had on his mask.

She gasped, "The mark? But I'm not-"

Scar cut her off, "I would not teach you our culture and way of life if I did not think you were worthy of the mark."

"You're serious?" She exclaimed.

"_Sei-i_. You will bear the mark upon your forehead like I do when you are ready."

Lex grabbed the mask, inspecting it. It was smaller to fit her head and looked just like Scar's, but it had an extra device. "What's that?" She pointed.

"A device that will help you to learn my language easier. All of the ooman language I know is downloaded onto it and is translated into Yautja. This way it will be easier for you to communicate with the clan."

"Uh…wait what?"

"When the time comes, you will board the ship with me."

Lex took a step back, "Whoa, what? That's a big commitment!"

"Well you couldn't possibly think I would let you return to your town and allow you to spread about the things I've taught you. I told you our presences in the _ooman_ world must go undetected."

"So you expect me to just drop everything and leave? What about my father?" She stopped in shock, "My father!" She cried out.

"What about him?"

"I have to go see him."

"_H'ko_. You will not."

"You're kidding me right? You're not my parent!" She said angrily.

"Lex I am just trying to keep you safe. I don't want to lose you."

She huffed, "Then let me go see him."

"Are you listening to me? I will not let you see him." Scar growled.

"Why the hell not?"

"It is dangerous. I was doing some surveillance in the woods and I found some corpses. They were left in _z'skvy-de_; the eruptive phase when _kainde amedha_ capture a host."

"Where were the bodies?"

"The woods, near a town with a river that runs through it."

Lex froze, "No…"

"What's wrong?"

"That's my town! My home!"

Scar frowned, "Well now I'm definitely not letting you go."

"You have to! My father could be in danger!" Lex yelled.

"So will you. Lex I'm sorry, but chances are he's already dead…"

After a few moments of silence Lex whispered, "…don't say that."

"Well, what you expect me to say?"

Lex sighed sitting on the floor. She felt the tears coming to form but she fought them back. Scar sat down next to her. Lex knew he was expecting an answer but her thoughts were jumbled all together. Without thinking she spat out everything.

"I don't know! I don't know anymore! I'm so confused…I feel a war is coming. Us, the serpents and the other humans. I feel torn between fighting with you and my people. I know that we will be fighting together to defeat the serpents but once they see you they'll try to kill you."

"You feel like you're betraying your race."

"Immensely! I feel like I'm crazy! This war, possibly losing my father, the stress of everything…you…"

"Me?" Scar was confused. "Did I do something?"

"No…yes…maybe?" She sighed angrily, "I don't know! I'm so confused about how I feel for you. This is so strange to me, Scar. I don't know if it's wrong or if it's right!"

Scar pulled Lex close into an embrace and she pressed her face into his warm chest. "I'm confused also Lex. I don't know if what I feel inside is right or not. We are both used to being to the norm. What I do know is that I care for you. And I'm not going to let you slip away."

"If you won't let me go find him, will you?" Lex pleaded.

Scar was silent for a moment, considering the consequences and positives. "If it will make you happy, but do not leave the premises."

"I won't, I'll stay with Ripley and the others. Relax for awhile."

"Good. I'll be leaving soon. Are there any other oomans that I need to rescue?"

"No, just my father." Lex stood on her tippy toes and kissed one of Scar's mandibles. "Thank you."

The pair smiled at one another and engaged in a hug once more. "Be careful." Lex said into Scar's chest. Scar turned and headed for the kehrite to collect more of his weaponry.

Scar gathered up a bunch of his weapons in the kehrite and exited the castle. He pushed buttons on his wrist computer and vanished into the darkness of the night. Scar swiftly climbed his way into the trees, silently moving through them. He switched his mask's vision to thermal, surveying the area. Only a few animals were about. They were nocturnal native creatures that Lex had mentioned. A bunch of them were the carnivorous animals that attacked the duo when they first met. Scar was almost finished with surveying the land when he spotted a figure. It was ooman-like. But Scar was skeptical. This was almost too easy, finding Lex's father so quickly was sketchy. Scar moved closer to the figure, observing from the trees. Scar could see Weyland was looking franticly around him, suggesting he knew Scar was there. Time to give up the charade, Scar supposed. He leaped down from the trees, landing before Weyland and materialized.

Weyland gasped and stepped back, "You? Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Lex requested that I find you."

Weyland gave a scrutinizing look, "Oh really? You haven't come to kill me?"

"No. I will take you to Lex. When we get there, we will explain a few things."

The two began walking through the woods in awkward silence.

"So…how've you been?" Weyland broke the quietness.

Scar was caught off guard, "Err…good. I…guess? Lex has been good company."

"…huh?"

Scar sighed, "I will explain later." He then groaned internally, _And back to the awkward silence…_

**Sigh…I really didn't want to end it here because it means that's an extra chapter I have to make and the longer you guys will have to wait till the end, but I needed to update. Next chapter is going to be interesting haha. I think you can guess why. Just think of having your first boyfriend or girlfriend meeting your parents. Yeeeeeahhh lol. Only two more weeks left in this college semester so I'm **_**really **_**hoping to finish this story before my next semester which begins the second week of January. I love me some reviews :) Oh and ONEEEE more thing, my birthday is coming up! December 13****th**** :)))**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	15. Dad Plus Alien Boyfriend Equals Trouble

**The next chapter is the final chapter! **_**I'd really like to hit 100 reviews! Pwease? :D**_** This chapter goes straight into the drama. Sorry for the delay, college finals and applying for college transfer. Busy, busy, busy. Happy Holidays everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Alien, Predator or AVP franchise/character or any affiliated works, nor Beauty and the Beast storyline and other related things. They belong to their respectful owners, not me. I own nothing but this story D:**

Regular talking or what's happening in the story

_Emphasis on words or Yautja language_

Beauty and the Beast: AVP Style

Scar and Weyland continued the rest of their walk back to the castle in silence. Weyland had to jog every once in awhile because of Scar's bigger gait. Soon they arrived at the castle's gates which Scar pushed open and closed it behind them. A moment later, they entered through the front doors and were promptly greeted by Lex and the objects.

Lex tightly held Weyland in a hug, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

She then turned to Scar, "Thank you so much for doing that Scar." She smiled up at him and Scar pulled her into a sweet embrace.

Weyland took notice, "Hey! Get your paws off my daughter, you monster!" He stepped between the two, staring Scar down. Scar growled low in return of Weyland's glare.

"Father what are you doing? Leave him alone!"

"Leave him alone? Tell him to leave you alone! He was touching you!"

"And?" Lex retorted.

The objects were standing on the side, listening to the showdown that was about to happen. Their heads moved back and forth, watching whoever was speaking.

Miller sighed, "This is not going to end well."

Ripley nodded her head, "Tell me about it. We should probably intervene…"

Newt jumped forward as if she was going to stop them but Adele pulled her back into the group. The other objects murmured their agreeing statements but continued to stay in their places and watch.

Weyland's mouth was agape, "And? That's all you have to say? Lex if he's touching you…I swear…" He trailed off, clenching his fists.

Scar growled louder this time, "Touch her? I would never touch a female inappropriately!"

"Yeah, sure. This is coming from the monster that locked Lex and I in a dungeon." Weyland scoffed.

"Whoa! Ok hold on. Scar never actually put me in the dungeon."

Weyland sighed, "Don't lie to me, Lex."

"I'm not! Scar let me sleep in a bed and I have been since."

"Bed? In his bed?" Weyland fumed questioningly.

"Uh-um…well…only recently…" Lex played with her fingers nervously.

Weyland gritted his teeth, "What is that supposed to mean? Are you intimate with that thing?"

Scar hissed and moved toward Weyland threateningly, but Lex held him back. "Scar is not a thing, father. I…I care for him. And he feels the same way. Why are you so upset over this?"

"Because he isn't one of us, Lex! He's a freaking alien! He isn't human!"

"I don't care. I don't belong in our town! Everyone treats me like an outcast. Maybe it's better if I belong with Scar. On his world."

"You what? Oh, no you don't! You are staying on this planet! I don't care what in the hell I have to do, but damnit I will! Do not force me Lex."

"No father. I'm going to do what I want when I want! I'm old enough! If I want to be with Scar I will! You can't keep making decisions for me!" Lex yelled.

Weyland paused for a moment, "Oh…no…"

"What?"

"Err...well, Lex when you were taken from me, I sought help…"

Lex groaned, "Ugh! Father, please tell me you didn't…"

"I may have asked Sebastian to find you?"

"Great…" The brunette banged her head against Scar's chest. She whiningly mumbled from Scar's abs, "What did he want?"

Weyland scratched his head awkwardly, "He…uh…may have wanted to marry you?"

"You didn't." Lex glared at her father. "Tell me you didn't tell him I would marry him because I won't. I refuse."

Scar interrupted, "Lex I do not understand. What is he saying?"

"He is saying that Sebastian, the lowest of self-centered assholes in our town, demanded my hand in marriage in return for finding me."

"But Sebastian has not found you? Why is this a problem?"

"Don't worry about it, Scar. I'm not marrying him, so it doesn't matter."

Suddenly numerous sirens and alarms sounded throughout the castle, alerting Scar. He began to race through the halls, Lex and Weyland in pursuit. He rushed down the basement stairs, stopping at a flashing red screen. _"C'jit…"_

Lex and Weyland joined Scar soon after. Scar was touching the screen rapidly, taking in the information given to him. "Scar what's going on?"

"_Kainde amedha_. There must have been more than one released than the one I killed before. They are in your town, Lex. There will be no survivors."

"Hmm…does that mean Sebastian is dead?" Lex grinned giddily and evilly.

Weyland shook his head, "No. Sebastian and Thomas left the town. We were attacked before I left to find you. They were these creatures you have in this case here." He motioned to the one Lex had bumped into months ago.

"Where did they go?"

"To find help in neighboring towns. They will not be gone long."

"Well…so what do we do? Just wait?" Lex sighed.

Scar placed a hand on her shoulder, "You will continue your training."

"And what of me?" Weyland inquired.

"You are not well enough to fight."

Weyland was taken aback, "What? Yes I am! I need to protect my daughter."

"Lex is safe with me." Scar pulled Lex closer into his embrace.

"I have raised Lex on my own! I am damn capable of caring for her on my own, myself included!"

Lex furrowed her brows and removed Scar's arm from her body. She stepped in between the two, "That is enough! I am sick of you two fighting! You just fucking met! This is ridiculous! Scar, this is my father and you need to respect him! You of all people should know about respect."

Scar gave her a sidelong glance in disbelief, while Weyland smirked triumphantly.

"Don't even think you won this father. Scar is someone I care deeply for and if you can't accept it, then I'm not going to associate with you. No one won! I ended it. Forever. No more fighting, end of fucking story!" Lex stormed upstairs as Scar and Weyland stood watching her departure.

They continued to stand in silence like before until Weyland gave in. "So…I guess we kind of made fools of ourselves, eh?"

"Yes." Scar replied simply.

Weyland cleared his throat, "Ahem…well I suppose I overreacted just a tad."

"So it would seem." Scar paused. "I did not mean to offend you with anything I said. It is in my people's nature to be aggressive."

"Oh no, not at all. I apologize for my rash actions. Lex is my only daughter and I do my best to protect her."

Scar moved toward the steps in a sudden movement, causing Weyland to ask, "Where are you going?"

"To find Lex and apologize."

"I don't think that's a good idea. When Lex gets upset it's best to leave her alone. Just let her sort things out on her own."

With Lex

With an exasperated sigh, Lex slammed her door shut, flinging herself onto the bed. She couldn't believe the audacity of Scar and Weyland, fighting because she and Scar have a relationship. Weyland never reacted this way when she was younger and had other boyfriends. She just didn't understand why it was such a bad thing. Scar cared for her, he taught her to fight and his culture, and he was her closest friend. He never lied to Lex, and if he had, he always came clean about it.

Sure, Scar wasn't human, but he was human-like. Closer to being human than the _kainde amedha _were. She loved being in his warm embrace held by his massively strong arms. She adored the musk that radiated from his skin. It was completely indescribable. Even when Scar simply stroked her hair with his claws while they lay in bed, it was always a sweet moment between them.

Lex sat up, leaning against the pillows. She placed her hand upon her heart, feeling it beat faster thinking of Scar. Could it be?

The brunette leaped up from the bed, walking to her _awu'asa. _She grabbed the mask, putting it over her face. She scrolled through the dictionary of language Scar installed into the device, hoping a translation she needed was there. She had to try different words, but she eventually found it. She hoped Scar would remember the meaning, since his people barely used it. She hastily put on the rest of her _awu'asa_ and raced down to the _kehrite_, eager to let her frustration out.

Scar was already in the _kehrite _with his mask off, constructing his new _awu'asa. _He was almost finished; he only needed to make the chest plate. He hammered the foreign metal rapidly shaping it to the correct structure. Lex peeked into the room quietly as to not disturb him. She watched him silently. Her cheeks turned a deep red seeing his muscles ripple as he worked.

She tried to make no sound as she came more into the room, but Scar noticed her entry. He ceased his work and stepped toward her. "Lex-" He started, but she cut him off, "Don't. I know what you're going to say. You're sorry. I know. Don't worry about it. I just want to train as much as I can before they arrive."

She sat on the ground, beginning to stretch her limbs. "I do have a question for you. Remember the day you taught me about life mates?"

Scar was taken aback at her sudden question and what her motive was, "Yes…why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me more about it." She was standing now, pulling her arm across the other.

"Well, first you know that the relationship you and I have is most certainly uncommon. Life mates are even more uncommon. It's almost unheard of. Life mates are two Yautja that have claimed a life with one other partner and one only. They have made themselves exclusive to that one partner until they die."

"So it's like a marriage?"

Scar nodded, "In a way yes. I know that _oomans_ do not punish their mates as harshly when they are unfaithful. However, if one cheats on their life mate, they are killed."

"Killed? That seems a little harsh."

"Our ways of life our different than yours. Plus life mates make a sacred bond and promise to never mate with another. Since it barely occurs, it is usually costly and a great hassle to bond two Yautja together forever."

"Is there like a ceremony?"

"Yes. A widely publicized and vast five day ceremony."

She exclaimed, "Five days? Holy crap! How does it happen? Do they have to do anything special?"

Scar gave her a questioning look, "Why do you want to know so much about this?"

She blushed, "Uh…no reason." She grinned innocently and began to train.

Scar placed his hammer on the table he was working with and adorned his armor. He moved around in it to make sure it fit correctly. "Let's train together."

Lex grinned, "You mean a re-match?"

"It was not much of a match last time if I remember correctly." Scar smirked down at her.

She walked over to one side of the kehrite while Scar faced her on the other side. "I'm a lot stronger than before."

"We'll see."

**This is the second to last chapter! I can't believe it is ending! I didn't take over two years to finish this, heh. Next chapter is going to be a long one! Certainly not 6,000 words like my ending for **_**Notes from a Killer **_**lol. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Remember please review, I really want 100 reviews when the story is complete! That's my Christmas wish :D **

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


	16. Finale

**This is it! The final chapter! This is my fourth completed story! So exciting :D Took a little time to get this out…Just like with _Notes of a Killer_ and the reason I took forever to put the alternate ending up, you realize this is the last chapter! No more! *Sob*. My parents also wanted me to get my college transfer applications in before the new semester begins because I won't have time. ****Concerning the other AVP plot idea I have decided to combine it to be the sequel of this story because I wouldn't have to adapt it much and in order to understand what happened you don't need to need this first before the sequel. ****It gets a tad bit OOC with the showdown between Scar and Sebastian. My apologies for the fight scenes, you guys know I suck at them :p**

_**I have a new poll on my profile, I would like for everyone to vote on it, please :)**_

**Dear Katy Perry, you wouldn't believe how many times I listened to your song "E.T." while writing this story! Thanks for making it ;) **

**To Alan Menken- *Grovels on the floor* Thank you for making the Beauty and the Beast soundtrack! I listened to it so much while writing this!**

**Anyway, here's the last chapter of BatB: AVP Style!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Alien, Predator or AVP franchise/character or any affiliated works, nor Beauty and the Beast storyline and other related things. They belong to their respectful owners, not me. I own nothing but this story D:**

Regular talking or what's happening in the story

_Emphasis on words or Yautja language_

Beauty and the Beast: AVP Style

The duo stared each other down for a good few minutes before either made a move. Scar took a step to the right and Lex mirrored him, moving to the left. "Any rules to this duel?" She asked.

"No _sivk'va-tai_." He responded as his weapon was already removed.

"Good. Mine is upstairs." She grinned sheepishly, but not losing her focus.

Scar smirked, "Foolish mistakes like that could put you at fault during a battle."

Lex nodded silently. She was surprised how easily and fast Scar learned proper English from her. He'd adapted to the Earth quite smoothly. He was truly amazing. She couldn't help but wonder if she was really going to board the ship with him when the time came. Leaving her father and everything she held dear behind all for romance. Things like that weren't unheard of, people often left town for love. But she wasn't just leaving town, she would be leaving the planet. Possibly even the galaxy.

The duo continued circling one another for additional few moments, watching each other's movements. They stared the other down, waiting to see who would move first.

Scar smirked, "Let's test your reflexes. How easily can you dodge this?" He suddenly chucked his _chakt-ra_ at her, standing confidently. Lex's eyes widened in shock, doing the only thing she could in order to avoid the attack. Her body bent backwards as her hands reached to fall onto the cold floor. The disc flew over her body, narrowly missing her skin, and embedded itself into the _kehrite_ wall behind them.

He smirked again, "Not bad. That's an interesting choice of movement."

Lex grinned triumphantly, "You're gonna have to try harder than that!"

"Who said I was trying?" One of Lex's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. "Now we will test your combat skills. I doubt you can keep up with me...but we'll see anyhow."

Lex returned to her normal stance, "Don't shut me out yet, Scar. I've been training quite a bit."

Scar's gaze said one thing to her.

Show me.

They began walking toward each other once more. Their faces were blank to avoid giving hints to their first move. Lex silently kicked a small stone in the kehrite, hoping Scar would take notice. She saw Scar's eyes avert to the movement and she instantly leaped at him. She threw her leg at his chest with all her might. Scar quickly changed his stance and grasped her foot before her attack hit. Lex gasped in awe, she hadn't expected Scar to react in time to defend himself. She furrowed her brow in anger. All this training and she was still not fast enough! Lex let out a low growl, clenching her fists fiercely.

"You are still weak silly ooman." Scar's words were certainly an insult, but he meant them only as encouragement, even though it was far from it.

Lex scowled and replied sarcastically, "Thanks."

"Lex that was not meant to hurt your feelings." Scar released her leg as she placed it back on the floor. "You will get stronger."

"I _am_ stronger! I'm just not strong enough to beat _you_!" She growled again.

Scar chuckled, "I am an elite warrior. You couldn't possibly hope to beat me."

Lex glared furiously at Scar. Her glare only dissipated as she saw his amber eyes were closed as he laughed heartily. Her mouth turned into a sly grin as she threw a punch into his stomach. Scar immediately stopped laughing as the pain set in. He grabbed himself, checking the damage.

He continued poking and prodding for a moment, "Hmm…not bad. But that _was_ a cheap shot."

"I'm sorry, what was that? 'Foolish mistakes like that could put you at fault in a battle'?" She looked smugly up at the Yautja before her.

"Again. A cheap shot." He growled.

"No one said it wasn't allowed." Lex said playfully with a smirk dancing on her lips.

Scar un-Yautja-like-ly rolled his eyes, "True. But I would not dare try that with other Yautja. Nevertheless, you have become stronger and you will continue to grow stronger. I know this for a fact. I sense it inside of you Lex. There is a fierceness and strength waiting to be unleashed."

Lex smiled widely, "You really think so?"

Scar nodded and pulled Lex into his warm chest in an embrace. She kissed each of his mandibles as Scar nestled his face into her soft brunette locks. Lex didn't want to ruin the moment but a question was still tugging at her in the back of her mind.

"Scar?" She hesitated. "When the time comes…do you…still expect me to come with you?"

This time Scar hesitated, "I have also been thinking about that and I have decided that if you truly wish to stay on Earth, so will I."

Lex beamed, she'd never been this happy or excited in a long time. But her happiness quickly faded, realizing an important fact.

"But…Scar…you'll be leaving behind your old life. I thought you wanted to go home?"

Scar frowned, "Of course I do…but I've become too attached to you to leave you behind."

"Really? You seriously mean that?" Scar nodded silently, gazing into her chocolate orbs.

"But before any of that happens we must defeat the _kainde amedha_ and this Sebastian."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Wow, Sebastian we've recruited a lot of people!" Thomas exclaimed, staring out at the crowd before them.

Sebastian smirked, "Yes, we have. We have seventy-three men willing and ready to fight. Surely this must be enough people to defeat those monsters."

Sebastian spoke to the crowd now, "Gentlemen! You have all been selected to partake in a small battle, us humans and two alien races. One race is colored midnight black and extremely fast. Their bodies are sleek and have many appendages, including a long dangerous tail and sharp talons. Their blood is acidic, so avoid it at all costs! It does not seem to have a weakness, but guns are the most effective against them."

He paused, hearing the gasps of horror and shock. 'No weaknesses?' They whispered over and over. "Yes I know, it seems pointless and impossible, but I've killed one. We must aim for the skulls. Now for the other alien, I have not personally seen myself. I know of someone who has though. He described the being as ridiculously tall. At least seven feet and it was bi-pedal. Its skin was mottled with a tan-ish green color. It also has claws but no tail. Instead, it wears armor and a mask. It has immense muscles, suggesting it is very strong. This one you must be even more careful with if you encounter it. When we arrive at our destination, it may have a female human with it. This woman is very special to me; she is to be my wife." He smirked.

Thomas joined in, "Yeah. So if any of you find her, escort her out of the battlefield and to safety. Do whatever it takes." Thomas received a nod of approval from Sebastian.

"We'll be leaving in a few moments and we should arrive in a month. Get your things ready for departure."

Soon after, Sebastian, Thomas and the other seventy-three men departed from Alexandria, heading back to their town, where dangers awaited them.

oOoOoOoOoOo

In the month that Weyland had been reunited with his daughter, he was promptly taught some of Scar's fighting techniques. Scar refused for him to be useless in this interspecies war. Of course, Scar would not go easy on him. He would always repeat that his people's elderly could fight just as well as he in their old ages. Weyland never backed down though; he pushed through the pain and agony, training harder and harder every day.

Every day, Scar would check the screens in the basement, which Scar eventually told them was his trophy room. He searched the area via the screens; he also said that he set up security cameras around the vicinity, to keep watch on anything that seemed like the _kainde amedha_ group. After they attacked Lex's town, the _kainde amedha _headed away from their location, came back to the town, and were on their way to arriving at Scar's domain.

Lex had convinced Scar to make Weyland a set of _awu'asa_, and Scar reluctantly followed her orders, but he'd only had enough time to make a chest plate. Weyland assured Lex that was all the armor he would need. Scar managed to remove a communicator from one of his old masks and made a head-set for Weyland to wear since he did not have the proper time to craft an entire mask.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Lex awoke with a jolt, and she quickly sat up in the bed. Warm arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a rock-hard chest. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." A masculine voice whispered into her ear.

Lex smiled and closed her eyes, leaning into the warm body, "That's alright Scar, I was never a deep sleeper."

The being shifted beneath her, "Huh? Who is this Scar, Alexa? It's me, your husband, Sebastian!"

The brunette opened her eyes in shock, turning her head to see there was no mottled green-yellow skin under her, no impossibly large muscled body. She lifted her head to see the face of the person, and found no sharp mandibles, no long sensitive dreadlocks that begged to be tugged on, and no sexy deep set amber orbs that stared into her soul.

Instead, she in fact saw Sebastian's ugly mug.

She screamed.

"Lex!" Scar shook her body violently, trying to wake her from her stupor. She shot up as her eyes flew open to see Scar staring at her concernedly.

"Lex, are you alright? You were screaming in your sleep…" He trailed off with a hint of worry in his voice.

She gasped, "Yes…yes I am fine. I just had a nightmare." She shuddered. "A very bad nightmare."

"What about?"

"I was married to Sebastian." She gagged as the words came out of her mouth.

Scar chuckled, "Is that all?"

"Yes! It was terrifying because I wasn't with you!" She punched his arm playfully.

Scar kissed her forehead, "Well, it was just a dream. I'm right here." Lex sat herself in Scar's lap, and he let a purr rumble through his chest.

The duo continued to sit in silence for another Scar rose from the bed, "I need to check the scanners." He stepped over to the windows, opening the curtains and letting the light flood inside.

Lex grinned, "I guess we overslept. It's noon."

"We've been training non-stop. You coming?" Scar stood by the door, waiting for Lex.

Lex nodded, leaping up from the bed and tripped over the tangled sheets on the floor. "Oof!" She yelled before Scar swiftly caught her in his arms.

Scar smirked down at her, "You're welcome."

Lex stuck her tongue out at him. He quickly moved Lex's position from in his arms to hanging over his shoulder. She pounded on his back, demanding that he release her, but the demands were ignored. They exited the bedroom, walking down the hall. Weyland was coming up the stairs as they were going down them. He was sweaty and fatigued, suggesting he'd just finished training, and he noticed Lex's being on Scar's shoulder.

"I won't ask." He said simply.

Lex gave him thumbs up, "Good plan."

Scar continued his leisurely walk down the flight of stairs and down again the basement stairs into his trophy room. He stopped at the large wall with the bevy of screens on it. He then began pushing numerous buttons which Lex never could move her eyes fast enough to see which ones he was pushing. The screens changed to show thermal and geographic scans of the area. Scar thoroughly checked them, making sure he missed nothing. Nothing was spotted and he was about to turn the screens off when Lex interjected.

"What if they're underground? You know it's possible they don't like the cold."

"During my _kainde amedha chiva_-"

She cut him off, "Yes, I know. The Antarctic. Freezing your ass off cold, I know. But in the chamber where the queen was it's possible that there was heat in there. You never saw the queen until she was above the ground."

Scar studied the screens with scrutiny. Lex was right; it was possible that the _kainde amedha _were traveling underground to avoid detection. But that was so unlike them. They lived for surprise, but complete surprise was different. The queen never deviated from the norm, unless the queen was not present. Disregarding his thoughts, he accounted for their travel and estimated the arrival.

"They will be here."

"Huh? Here? When, Scar?" Lex was undeniably nervous.

"Tonight. After the sun goes down."

Lex shrieked, "What? Are you serious? That's in like five hours, Scar! We need to train some more!"

Scar shook his head, "No. We need to conserve our strength."

"But Scar…we haven't been training nearly enough! I could-"

The predator roared, "I said no, Lex. We don't have time to train and then rest! I would rather you be at full strength and energy though weaker, than the opposite and a hindrance."

Lex sighed in defeat seeing his point, "Alright. Do you know how many there are?"

"No. It depends on how many eggs the queen has laid and how many are infected. I do not know if the queen is even alive. One of the superior males can become the queen and continue laying eggs, but it rarely happens. The one _kainde amedha_ that escaped had more than likely infected numerous things before I killed it."

"So it doesn't have to be a human?"

"No. Of course not. They are able to impregnate anything that has a mouth, can give birth to live pups and moves around."

"That includes you doesn't it…" Lex whispered.

"Yes. I will be fine. I am wise enough to know to not let my guard down around _kainde amedha_."

She nodded silently, "So what do we do until then? What about Ripley, Newt and the others? Can they be affected? Can they die? Or fight? Should we hide them?"

Scar growled at the flurry of questions, "They will be fine. During the battle I will have them encased in a secured area that even I cannot break through. It is designed to release them when the computer determines all of the _kainde amedha_ are deceased. No harm will come to them."

Lex smiled for this reassurance, "That's great! But you didn't answer the first one."

"We wait."

oOoOoOoOoOo

The hours passed as Lex and Scar sat on the balcony, watching the sun ever so slowly go down over the horizon. They sat in silence, warily thinking of the foreboding terror that was to arrive. It was quiet, Scar noted. It was always quiet before a large battle. Lex knew this too, but her knowledge was from movies.

Lex also knew that she would have to make a decision once the battle was over. Would she choose to stay here on Earth? Or would she go to some far off place away from her planet? She would live on another world, another galaxy, another universe even. She would have to have to learn all of the Yautjan ways of life, cultures and practices. Sure, Scar already taught her some, but she would need to study _everything_. But the other problem was if they would even accept her into their world. Yes, it was true she was involved with Scar and Scar was the only son of an Elder, but it could not even matter. Scar's task was only to fall in love with her. Not to introduce her to the clan. Scar obviously knew this. Was this the reason he would just accept to continue living on Earth? Was Scar accepting this fact because he loved her?

Lex decided to herself that today was the day. She knew today was the day that she was going to tell him, after the battle was over. It would be perfect; she could imagine it in her mind.

_They stood together on the battlefield, where dead kainde amedha and humans lay, with Weyland and the others behind them in the distance. Sebastian and most of his crew were dead, the ones who didn't die ran away like cowards. The entirety of the kainde amedha group was eliminated and Scar made sure none were barely alive. Scar's muscled arms were wrapped around her in a tight embrace, thrilled she survived the war. Lex held herself as close to him as she could, her nails digging and gripping his scaled skin, nearly piercing it. He noticed but did not seem to care. Her mind was racing and her heart was pounding as she tugged his head down to her lips so she could say in a whispered voice… "Scar…-"_

"Lex? Are you there?" Scar interrupted her thoughts, nudging her shoulder.

Lex jolted from her dream, "Huh? What?" She came back to her senses and stared at Scar, "What's up?"

"The _kainde amedha_ are arriving. The scanners also sense a large group of beings coming this way as well."

The brunette scowled, "It's probably Sebastian. He more than likely rounded up people to come and 'rescue me'. I don't need rescuing and especially not from that sexist, heartless pig!"

Scar could sense Lex getting riled up over this Sebastian person and laid his hand on her shoulder. Lex in return placed hers over his and smiled. "Sorry…I know…stay calm. I can't lose my focus at a time like this."

He nodded and pulled on her hand to make her follow him. "I'm going to go put the others in the contained area, hurry and go change into your _awu'asa_. I will be there shortly. Put your mask on first and immediately activate the communicator. If you need my help I need to be able to hear you."

"Got it." Lex turned and ran up the stairs. She dashed along the hallway, wrenched open the door to their bedroom and stopped before her armor. Every time she looked at it, it was more beautifully crafted than it was the last time she stared. Scar truly had a gift for creating armor. She placed her mask over her face and engaged the communicator, just as Scar told her.

"_Scar, do you read me?"_

Scar's response was quick, _"Yes, Lex. I read you. I am on my way." _

Lex continued putting on the rest of her _awu'asa_ and stared at herself in the mirror in the bathroom. Her reflection was different from whom she was months ago. After tonight, she would change even further. Scar entered the bathroom, towering over her. "You look like a true warrior."

Lex gave a half smile, letting her worries take over. "What if the clan won't like me?"

"I don't care what they think." Lex smiled at this comment but it didn't cease her concerns.

"What about your father?"

"I have proven myself in my task. It will be enough."

Lex leaned against the wall and crumpled into a ball on the floor. She sighed loudly, cradling her head in her arms. Scar crouched down next to her, not knowing what to say. In another moment, Weyland appeared in the doorway dressed in his armor, "Everything okay in here?" Scar shook his head and stepped out of the room so Weyland and Lex could have a father-daughter chat.

Weyland kneeled on the ground next to Lex, "Lex what's wrong?" The brunette was silent, keeping her head in her arms. "Alexa…" Weyland warned.

Lex gave an agitated growl, "What?"

"What's going on? Why are you in this mood? You need to be focused on the battle that is coming."

"I know! I'm just confused. I don't know what to do!"

Weyland quirked an eyebrow, "You fight?"

Lex knew her father was being sarcastic from his tone, "Ha ha, very funny. I mean with after the battle."

"We celebrate, Lex. What don't you understand?"

"Don't you remember what we were fighting about when Scar brought you here?" She paused and sighed. "When the time comes Scar needs to know if I'm going with him to his world or if I'm staying here. Scar is willing to stay here with me and I'm grateful for that…but I can't help but wonder what his world is like. What it's truly like. I want to learn more than he's taught me. I want to meet his father…I want to meet the rest of his clan, whether or not they like me because I'm an ooman. I want to explore! I want so much more than just living here in our town or here in this castle. I want adventure, where there's danger awaiting me to defeat it! I want-"

Weyland cut his daughter off, "You want a lot of things, Lex. We all do. All I want is for you to be happy. If Scar makes you happy, then so be it." He pulled Lex to her feet and embraced her. "No matter how far away you are, you will always be my sweet beautiful daughter, Alexa."

Lex was fighting back tears in her father's arms, "Are you sure? I don't want to leave you behind…"

"If you really want this old man to come with you, you can ask Scar to ask his father. But right now, you need to focus." Weyland wiped away some of Lex's runaway tears and smiled at her.

The heartfelt moment between the two was suddenly interrupted when a loud roar and an ear-splitting screech came from the other room. "Scar!" Lex ran out of the room to see Scar engaged in battle with a _kainde amedha._ Scar was on the ground with the _kainde amedha_ on top of him, tail lashing out to strike. The xenomorph was about to attack when Scar threw it off of him against the wall. The predator reached for his chakt-ra and chucked it at the xenomorph, slicing the monster's head clean off. The severed head fell to the ground with a thump and Scar took no haste in opening a vial with a blue substance in it, poured it over the head, and waited for the liquid to dissolve the head until there was no more. Scar then walked over to Lex and Weyland, placing vials of the substance he just used in their hands. "Just to make sure they do not come back for a surprise." He explained.

Lex was about to check Scar for wounds, reaching her hand out to him, but he swatted her hand away. From behind his mask she knew the look he was giving her. It was not the time, nor did he need her help. When it came to things like this, Scar was always serious and Lex had almost forgotten that. It was one of the things she was going to have to get used to.

"We will stick together. They will over power us by numbers. If we are there to watch each other's backs it should be no problem. Do not go off on your own. They will notice and then you will be…how do you _oomans_ say…shit out of luck?"

Lex snorted at his use of Earthling slang, "Yes, Scar that is the correct saying and okay, we won't split up and go off on our own. Right, dad?" Lex gave Weyland a look.

Weyland held his hands up, "What? Why do you assume I would do that?" He smirked.

"Seriously, dad. No screwing around." Lex said sternly.

"Alright, alright. Just trying to break up the tension is all."

Scar growled, "We don't have time for that. The _kainde amedha_ are upon us and we must focus! Make sure your communicators are on in case we are separated. Do not leave the castle. It will mean open game. Lex, this Sebastian person is arriving with his comrades."

Lex scowled and changed the view on her mask, seeing it was true. "Oh, goody. Let's go greet him, shall we?" She gave a sly smile.

The trio ran down the hall, Scar was in the lead; following was Lex and Weyland bringing up the rear. They came across numerous xenomorphs but they were easily defeated. Scar killed three, Lex killed two, and Weyland had managed to finish off one that Scar had begun to fight. They reached the front door just as Sebastian and his men threw it open.

Sebastian was in shock at first, but his face reverted back to its usual smirk, "Well, well. Look what we have here, Thomas. It's the traitor Weyland. A disgusting alien...and what I've been searching for…my wife." Lex took a subconscious step toward Scar.

"The deal is off, Sebastian. I found Lex on my own. I didn't need your help."

"I don't think so. Lex will be my wife. Whether I have your permission or not." He sneered.

Scar growled, standing at his full height and towering over Sebastian. "You will do nothing with Lex."

"Is this the thing you've been hanging around Alexa? It's hideous! How could you stand being with it! I'll save you from the misery and kill it now."

"No you won't Sebastian! Scar is not hideous. He's not anything you think he is. You don't know him like I do, and further more you don't know _me _to understand anything about me." Lex retorted.

Sebastian was slowly piecing together things in his mind. The way that creature stood over Lex protectively, the way she spoke defensively of the alien. Weyland's disappearance for a month and now on Lex's side, fighting against him. No. It couldn't be. She…with that…that thing? Inconceivable! It couldn't be true! It couldn't be true that his Alexa was with that monstrous, disgusting, make-every-one-around-him-jealous sculpted bodied alien!

"Alexa! Don't…tell me you…with…him?"

"I'm sorry what? I don't understand babbling douche bag."

Sebastian was silent for a moment, regaining his composure, "Lex…please. Tell me you aren't with that…that alien!"

"I am." She smirked, seeing her response throwing him off balance. "There's nothing you can do about it, and nothing you can do to change my mind."

A scream of terror erupted through the halls of the castle, shocking everyone. Sebastian's men ran through the doors, absolutely terrified. The trio and Sebastian stared out the doors, trying to see what they were running from. As the sun had set, a deep fog rolled in, which constricted their view. Suddenly, a shadow of a single xenomorph formed in the fog. Then another one appeared on its left. Another one was flanking its right. This continued until there were about ten in the shadows. Then, with no warning they all leaped at the group.

Weyland grabbed Lex aside from the madness, into a side room. "Lex, Scar is missing."

She nodded, "I know, I saw. Sebastian is gone as well. They probably went somewhere to duel."

"They headed for the roofs. Up on one of the balconies I believe."

Lex and Weyland whipped around to see Thomas standing before them, silently closing the door. He held his rifle over his chest and he looked absolutely terrified. "Sebastian said it would be like this…but this…oh god, this is just insanity! I can't…I can't do this. I want to live…you guys have to help me. You've been around that alien, he must know about them which means you do. How do we defeat them?" Thomas was trembling in fear, barely able to stand.

Lex was sympathetic, placing her hand on his shoulder. "There really is no sure fire way to defeat them. You just attack. They don't really have a weakness."

"We're screwed aren't we?"

"No. We're going to survive this. I'll be damned if I die here tonight." Lex unsheathed her _ki'cti-pa_ as Weyland took out his own sword that he'd brought with him from home. Thomas gulped, took a deep breath and opened the door from whence they came.

oOoOoOoOoOo

It was dark outside. The clouds were dark and the fog was so thick it was barely visible. Sebastian could barely see the disgusting alien that stood on the other side of the balcony across from him. Sebastian had told the alien that since it was his turf, he should get to choose where they battled. He easily chose the balcony. All Sebastian had to do was knock the alien off of the balcony and into the darkness below. Alexa would be his.

"Shall I make the first move or did you want to? Either way you're going to lose. Alexa is mine!"

Scar gave a growling laugh, "You're so ignorantly blind. In fact, you're so blind that you didn't even notice me move."

Sebastian gasped and frantically looked around for the creature. Forward, side to side, up and down, behind him! Sebastian turned around, and there was Scar, looking down at him. "You are one pathetic _ooman_." He sneered.

"It's your move." Sebastian stood on the ground, frozen in place. He was paralyzed in shock. He didn't even see him move. He didn't even _hear_ him move. Sebastian's breath came out in hitches, he couldn't think, he couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe. The alien's movement was unforeseeable and unheard of. "If you're not going to move, then I will." Sebastian barely comprehended what he heard before he was kneed in the gut and sent reeling to the balcony floor.

Scar knelt down on one knee, "Just so you know; I'm barely using any of my strength." Sebastian coughed loudly, and threw up blood. He put both hands flat on the ground to stabilize himself.

"Lex will never care for you…she's just using you to survive this attack…" Sebastian slowly managed to say.

"I'd rather it be that way than her care for you. And I know she doesn't give a _c'jit_ about you. She could care less if I snapped your tiny neck right now." Scar grasped Sebastian's neck and held him up to his eye-level. Sebastian struggled in Scar's grip, trying to wrench himself free. The predator's grip only tightened in warning. "Try as you might, but it's all in vain, little _ooman_."

"How do you know Lex isn't running away with her father right now? She's probably leaving you to die in this interspecies war."

Scar hissed, "No, she isn't. She is fighting like I taught her. She wouldn't betray me."

Sebastian laughed, "Are you sure? I'm sure that you have different customs than we do, and somewhere along the lines things got misconstrued. She doesn't want you, she's only using you. You're just a pawn in her game." The human saw how the predator's stance changed at his words. "Did you actually think she cared? Did you actually think she loved you?"

"You are lying. I know Lex cares. She told me."

"She's lying. Let me tell you a little thing about Earth women. They lie to you. Quite a bit, actually. They lie to get their way, to get your money. It's all a game to them. She doesn't care for you and she certainly doesn't love you."

Scar roared further tightening his grip, "Be quiet, you miserable _s'yuit-de_!"

Sebastian gasped, "Make me."

The predator was about to finish Sebastian off when he was suddenly knocked to the ground. Sebastian was thrown out of his grip and slammed into the balcony railing, landing with a pained yell. Scar quickly jumped up and saw a xenomorph before him. The xenomorph hissed, its tail lashing and its teeth were bared. Scar roared in response to the challenge. He stood with his feet apart and back arched, ready for attack. It leaped at Scar latching itself onto his shoulders, claws digging into the armor. Scar grabbed the other alien by the tail, using his weight to hurl the xenomorph at the wall. It crashed, leaving an indentation, but it quickly recovered. Scar rushed his opponent into the wall repeatedly, until it didn't screech in pain. Scar quickly unsheathed his _dah'kte_, slicing the head off. Scar then turned to see Sebastian covered in the _kainde amedha, _screaming for help. Their eyes met and Sebastian pleaded Scar to assist him. Scar smirked and walked away. One final yell was heard till there was no more.

The predator raced down the halls, ignoring all of the shrieks and screams. He was only searching for two voices. One familiar voice cried out in agony from one of the bedrooms. "_C'jit_!" Scar growled, pushing the door open, running toward the sound.

"Dad, no!" He heard Lex yell.

Scar rounded the corner to see Lex leaning over Weyland in the bathroom. Tear were flowing down cheeks as she cried into his chest. "What happened?" Scar asked.

Lex looked up to see Scar and leaped up to hug him. "A _kainde amedha_ came from the shadows and attacked my dad. Thomas is fighting it right now…" As if on cue, Thomas appeared behind Scar, covered in his own blood.

"Killed it…" He choked out.

Scar picked up Weyland, carrying over to the bed, laying him in it. He did a quick scan of the body. There was no xenomorph waiting to burst out, but the damage was too great. He would not survive. It was possible to heal him if they weren't in the middle of a war, but not here and not now.

Lex continued sobbing into Weyland's chest. "It's my fault! I should've…I should've been watching him more carefully!" She wiped away her tears briefly, "Scar, is there anything you can do?"

Scar's eyes met Weyland's. Scar's serious stare needn't tell Weyland more. The xenomorph punched a hole in his shoulder and left claw indentations on his stomach where he bled out. His death was inevitable.

"Lex…Alexa, my daughter…" Weyland gasped, his breath was short and frantic.

Lex's head shot up, "Yes…I'm here dad!"

Weyland inhaled sharply, "Lex, everything I've done I did it for you, even if the outcome was horrible. You have grown into such a beautiful young woman, my daughter." He turned to Scar, "Please…Scar…take good care of her."

"I will." Scar placed his hand on Weyland's arm in regard and then kneeled so Weyland could do the same.

"Lex…I wish I could have fought better for you…I wish I could protect you, but I trust Scar will keep you safe." He paused and gave a hacking cough, spewing his blood. "Alexa…always remember this…you will always be my sweet, beautiful daughter…no matter how far away Scar takes you. I love you, sweetheart…"

"I love you too, daddy…"

Weyland took one last breath, "Make those other Yautja jealous. Make me proud..." Weyland gasped and uttered a pained cry. Seconds later his eyes closed and his chest stopped rising.

Lex gave her father one last hug and kissed his forehead. "I will. I promise." She rose from her position to wipe away the last of her tears. Scar wrapped his arm gently around her waist comfortingly.

Thomas touched her arm ever so lightly, "I'm sorry for your loss. This would have never happened if it weren't for Sebastian."

"Sebastian is dead." Scar stated simply. "Eaten by _kainde amedha_."

Lex was glad for this fact, but it was not enough to stop the thoughts of her father's death. Scar tugged on her arm, "We must go. We cannot stay in one place." The brunette took one last look at her father and ran out of the room. Scar and Thomas followed her, going wherever she went.

A shrieking alarm burst through the screams and screeches within the castle, shocking Lex and Thomas to a stop. Scar's mind raced as he kept running, knowing what happened. "Do not stop! Lex we must go to the _kehrite_!"

"What, why?"

"Castle is going to explode! I am not leaving without my weapons!"

"What about the others?"

"They are all in there. Now hurry up!"

They jogged down the halls to the _kehrite_. Scar opened it with speed unlike any other time before. He rushed over to a case where the objects were. He put in a number of codes that opened it.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?" Verheiden yelled panicking.

"The castle is going to explode. We need you all to run as fast as you can!" Lex explained, helping them all out. Thomas was stunned at the sight, "I should ask, but now isn't the best time." The objects took to Lex's command and exited the kehrite as fast as they could, heading for the front doors.

Scar was ripping all of his remaining weapons from their spots; giving the ones he had no space for to Lex. "We have five minutes to get as far away as possible." Scar told Thomas and Lex while taking off in a sprint. Thomas ran like a mad-man, arms waving and screaming. Lex held back a laugh and was bringing up the rear.

The group quickly caught up to the objects whom were in the process of getting out the door. The alarm began to blare at a faster pace, indicating the impending explosion was arriving. Scar pushed them all out of the way, chucking them across the bridge, safely on the other side of the river. Scar stopped halfway across the bridge to pull of his wrist computer.

"Scar, what are you doing? We have to go!"

Thomas glanced back but continued running, helping the objects to their feet and move further away. Scar pushed multiple buttons before tossing the computer into the river below. It beeped rapidly, sinking to the bottom.

"My presence cannot be known. The water will make the blast less destructive, but it will still destroy the castle and everything inside it completely." He grabbed Lex and pulled her along.

The duo went as fast as they could for the next few moments, catching the others at the top of a hill. A hissing noise emitted over the hills as a blinding flash of light illuminated the sky. Another flash appeared, but this one was blue. The castle exploded violently as Scar told them all to duck and cover themselves from debris. Pieces of the castle landed all around them in crashes and bangs. Lex screamed as a block of concrete fell onto her back, wincing in pain. Scar moved Lex underneath him so that she was facing his chest. Lex could tell from behind his mask he was giving her a suggestive look. She smirked, smiling flirtatiously. Lex suddenly realized this was not exactly how she had imagined it, but it was almost the same. If she didn't do it now, she might not get the chance.

Lex reached up and removed the cords attached to his mask and then the mask itself. Scar stared at her with a confused look in his amber eyes. She gazed deep into his eyes while they bore back into her chocolate brown ones. Lex took a deep breath, "Scar…_mi'zhade_…"

Scar was taken aback by Lex's words. Did she really just say that? How did she find out about that? He didn't remember putting that phrase into her communicator's dictionary! Those words were so infrequently used that Scar had almost forgotten they existed, but Scar knew in his heart that he felt the same way she did. "_Mi'zhade_, Lex." He nuzzled his mandibles into her hair, breathing in her sweet scent.

Moments later the sound of explosion ceased and only the rubble was left. The group stood and gaped at the destruction that was left behind, staring in awe. Then they turned and celebrated heartily, thanking the gods it was over. Scar was the only one who did not celebrate as he was looking up into the sky. Lex poked him, "What are you staring at?"

"My father is here."

Lex was completely dumbstruck, her mouth was dry and her limbs were stiff. She was about to meet Scar's father. The being that sent Scar to her in the first place. The reason any of the past months' events had occurred. She didn't know whether to be excited or terrified. "…You're kidding…right?"

"No."

"Wh-where is he?"

"He is on the ship. It is cloaked so you can't see it. It is landing in the clearing over there."

"Uh…I…I don't think I can do this."

"Why not? It's just my father." Scar chuckled, "And a few other clan members."

Thomas interrupted their conversation, "Um…hey guys I don't want to bug you but we have company."

Scar and Lex turned to where Thomas was referring and saw multiple Yautja standing before them. The one in front, Lex immediately knew was Scar's father. He had a regal stature about him, carrying his mask with their clan symbol marked on it between his arms. He had more bristles on his forehead than Scar did which suggested they represented age. He was at least a foot and a half taller than Scar and his armor was the same, although Scar personalized his. Scar's father had a long flowing crimson cape that fell to the backs of his knees.

He took a step forward as did Scar, waiting for his father to move first as it was proper custom to let your superior do so. His father laid his palm over his Scar's shoulder and the gesture was returned. "It is nice to see you, father."

"Indeed, it is my son."

"Why have you arrived on the planet?" Scar inquired, not wanting to involve Lex yet.

"I've been watching over you for the past month, your trial's end date was soon. We saw the explosion and came to investigate. I find you, this ooman, ooman house hold items that can speak, and this…woman."

Lex flinched, his words did not sound pleasant at all. Scar motioned for her to come to his side. She slowly walked over and Scar instantly slipped his arm around her waist. "Father, this is the woman I have completed my task with."

When neither Lex nor his father said anything, Scar nudged her forward, and shot her an expectant look. "Huh? Oh, oh! Hello, my name is Alexa…Lex for short. It's nice to meet you, Elder Swift."

Swift nodded, "The greetings are returned, little _ooman_. So…you are the earthling that my son has taken a liking to."

"_Sei-i_, that's me."

Swift was shocked, "Well, well my son, you've taught her some Yautjan?"

"_Sei-i_, father, she wanted to learn and it brought us closer together."

"That is…quite interesting. Well, by all means, you have completed your task. You are permitted re-entry into the clan, Scar." Swift's mandibles formed into a smile. "Come. We must leave now. Surely the other _oomans_ will have heard the explosion and will come to investigate." The elder turned back around and headed for whence they came, but stopped when he noticed Scar was not following.

Swift growled, "I said 'come', Scar. Leave the _ooman_ behind. Kill her and the male." Thomas yelped out in surprise.

Scar hissed and hid Lex behind him, "I will do no such thing. Lex wishes to come with us."

"The ooman wants to be a part of the clan? That's hilarious!" Swift laughed heartily.

"Father, she's learned the ways of our people! I taught her our cultures, our language! Ones who learn these things can never return to their old lives! You told me that! Lex has killed at least ten _kainde amedha_, which is equal to the _kainde amedha chiva_. She has proved herself worthy. I deemed her worthy enough to learn!"

Swift roared, "Be quiet, Scar! I will have no more of this. She is not coming!"

Lex saw that things were about to seriously go down the shitter. Scar and his father were glaring at each other, mandibles flared and Scar was about to arch his back in anger. She knew she was absolutely crazy for coming between two feuding Yautja, but it had to be done. She stomped her way in between them putting her palms on either side of her, touching both of their chests. Swift stiffened immediately and barked out, "You have quite the gall to touch me, _ooman_."

She faced Swift and stared him straight in the face, "Elder Swift, please…give me a chance to prove myself. Scar sees potential in me. Don't throw away a chance to view my prowess for yourself. If I am deemed unworthy of joining the clan, then you can do away with me however you please. Just one opportunity is all I ask."

Swift growled low and angrily paced back and forth. He continued for a few moments and stood before Scar and Lex. "You have my permission to board the ship. But do not think that the other clan members will accept you easily. You will not be treated with the same respect as Scar gives you. Mark my words."

Swift pushed a button on his wrist computer and the massive ship they were to board de-cloaked in front of them. The other Yautja went inside and Swift walked up the ramp, stopping outside of the entryway, waiting for Scar and Lex. Lex quickly bid Thomas and the objects well. She asked Thomas to take care of the objects. Scar silently led her up the ramp. Lex wanted to look back and wave goodbye, but she feared she'd have second thoughts. The three of them stood in the arched doorway as it began to slowly close. The door slammed shut as Scar and Lex's fate were sealed, unknowing about the future to come.

**The end! **

**-I'm sorry I killed off Weyland...I just didn't see any space for him in the sequel, nor did I think that Elder Swift would allow him along with Lex, so my apologies. Not sorry I killed off Sebastian though :p Love him in the movie, hate him in my story lol. **

**- _Mi'zhade_ means I love you in Yautja. It is obviously not a real known word, I made it up on my own. **

**-This is officially my longest chapter by 2,000 words! There will be a sequel to this! **

**-Now this is very, very important. **_**I have a poll on my profile I need every single one of my readers to please go and vote!**_** The results of the poll may not necessarily determine what will be written next. **

**-Believe it or not, I wrote the majority of this finale in the past two days! I finally had time to just sit down and write for an entire day! That's the most I've ever written in months done in two days. That's friggin amazing to me lol. **

**-I was going to type up all of the people who have reviewed, but it would take extra time and I really just wanted you all to read this already! Thank you to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate all of the support and love! Special thanks to those who stuck with this story when a lot of other people said this was too much like Beauty and the Beast! Thank you all for reading and I hope you all read the sequel when it's posted! **

**-Don't forget, vote on my poll!**

**xXxMudvayneGirlxXx**


End file.
